Amor con el Akatsuki
by Sakura-loveDei
Summary: Sakura Haruno sale en una misión junto al equipo Kakashi, durante el transcurso de la misión se enfrenta a un combate y cae inconsciente. Horas después del combate, dos ninjas renegados encuentran a la pelirrosa y la llevan a su guarida.
1. La llegada con los criminales

Capitulo 1 "La llegada con los criminales"

Clan Haruno: El clan Haruno, que según cuentan las leyendas fue el clan que creó el mundo ninja y que dominaba uno de los jutsus visuales más poderosos, el Nathya (en idioma antiguo significaba "sangre de chackra"), pero poco a poco este jutsu visual se fue haciendo más difícil de dominar hasta que ya no quedo ningún usuario de este. Sakura se convirtió en la única Haruno en dominarlo después de mucho entrenar.

Una tarde como cualquier otra la pelirosa estaba sentada en el balcón de su casa viendo el atardecer, pero su momento de paz se ve interrumpido por unos golpes y gritos en la puerta de su departamento;

_ ¡Sakura-chan!- gritaba el rubio de ojos azules mientras tocaba la puerta.

_ ¿Qué quieres ahora Naruto?… si es para invitarme a una cita te he dicho muchas veces que no pagare yo la comida- dijo la ojijade con fastidio mientras abría la puerta.

_ No es para eso Sakura-chan, la vieja Tsunade nos ha mandado a llamar para darnos información de nuestra próxima misión- dijo el rubio muy animado.

_ Ah… está bien… vamos…-respondió rendida.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo reunidos en la sala, estos eran Sai y Yamato.

_ Que bien que llegaran todos- dijo Tsunade- su próxima misión será ir la aldea del sonido, hemos recibido información que nos indica que Orochimaru y Sasuke estarán allí, será la oportunidad perfecta para poder traerlo de vuelta a Konoha…

_ ¡Al fin vieja Tsunade!, se había demorado mucho en darnos una misión para ir tras Sasuke… ya estaba a punto de salir de la aldea y buscarlo yo mismo…-dijo naruto pero no alcanzo a terminar puesto que Sakura le había dado un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un moretón gigante.

_¡Cállate idiota! ¡Deja a mi maestra terminar con su explicación!- dijo la pelirosa con enfado.

_ aff… gracias Sakura…- dijo en un suspiro la Hokage.- bueno, parten a la aldea del Sonido mañana muy temprano, ¡entonces vayan a arreglar sus cosas!

_ ¡Hai!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y salieron de la habitación.

En su casa, Sakura arreglo su bolso dejando armas y unos pocos medicamentos, ella estaba muy emocionada puesto que iría a buscar a su ex amor y compañero de equipo. Pero aún así, estando tan emocionada, un extraño sentimiento se formó en su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pensado en esto se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormida tratando de no darle mucha importancia a aquel asunto.

_Ella no sabía que su vida daría un enorme giro después de esa misión._

A la mañana siguiente se ducho, vistió, arreglo una vez más su equipaje y salió de su solitaria casa (porque ahora ella vivía sola y sin sus padres). Al abandonar su hogar sintió una sensación como si nunca fuese a regresar…

Cuando estuvo en la entrada de Konoha se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo.

_ Buenos días.- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy dulce ocultando el mal que la volvía a inundar presentimiento que tenía.

_ Buenos días Sakura-chan ¿lista para la misión?- saludó el rubio.- ¡Al fin podré traer de vuelta a Sasuke y cumplir mi promesa!

_ Si Naruto, pero no debes ser muy impulsivo porque Sasuke se nos podría ir de las manos-dijo Yamato para tranquilizarlo.

_El Capitán Yamato tiene razón Naruto-kun, recuerda que la última vez que vimos a Sasuke este era muy fuerte…- dijo el pálido dibujante.

_ Bueno chicos dejémonos de advertencias y comencemos la misión ¿ok?- dijo ella para partir luego.

_ ¡Sí Sakura-chan!- dijo recobrando el ánimo el rubio- ¡Vamos por Sasuke!

El camino a la aldea del sonido fue muy silencioso y tranquilo, pero esto se vio interrumpido ya que de los arbustos los atacaron lanzándoles Kunais, el equipo las esquivó con facilidad.

_ ¡oh no! Deben ser secuaces de Orochimaru, ¡Chicos! … yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Sakura al darse cuenta del ataque.

_ Ok Sakura, te vemos luego- dijo Yamato en el momento que se alejaba junto a Sai

_ Sakura-chan, ¿segura que podrás tu sola?- pregunto Naruto- aún no sabemos cuántos tipos son…

_ Claro que puedo Naruto, no te preocupes por mi y ve a buscar a Sasuke…- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.- Además recuerda que tengo el poder de mi clan…

_ Está bien Sakura-chan, ¡nos vemos luego!- dijo Naruto mientras se iba.

_ Muy bien ¡Ahora salgan y den la cara cobardes! ¡Yo seré su oponente!- dijo Sakura refiriéndose a sus enemigos.

_ Jajajaja! No me hagas reír, ¿una cría como tu va a enfrentarse a todos nosotros?- dijo en tono burlón un ninja mientras salía con 5 shinobis de la aldea del sonido.

Sakura dio un golpe en el suelo haciendo que este se trisara y rompiera, los ninjas lograron evitar salir heridos saltando en el momento preciso

_ ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

_ No seas estúpido…¡estoy recién empezando!- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

Al decir esto Sakura no se dio cuenta que uno de los ninjas estaba por detrás de ella y le dio un golpe.

_*Maldita sea… creo que son demasiados para mí*- pensó ella mientras se sobaba el lado del golpe.- *veo que no me queda otra opción*

_ ¿Y ahora que harás niñata?

Sakura hizo una posición de manos con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos estos pasaron de color verde a un color rosa muy claro (como los ojos de Hinata pero en rosadito xD). Ese era el legendario jutsu visual de su clan y ella la única Haruno en todo el mundo capaz de dominarlo, en ese momento estaba usando el Nathya (que en lenguaje antiguo significa "Sangre de Chackra"), este arte ninja te hace 10 veces más poderoso al momento de usarlo, porque tus venas pasan a ser otras redes de chackra y tu sangre se mezcla con este, parte de la sangre y chackra se acumulan en los ojos y ves el ataque de tu oponente en cámara lenta.

Los enemigos que en ese momento observaban a Sakura quedaron atónitos al ver en frente de ellos el legendario jutsu visual.

_ ¡¿el Nathya?- exclamó preocupado uno de los enemigos.

Todos se miraron extrañados, y Sakura que atacaba a la velocidad de la luz los fue acabando uno por uno. Al terminar desactivo su jutsu y se preparo para ir tras sus compañeros de equipo subiéndose a un árbol para seguir saltando de rama en rama, pero justo en ese momento uno de los ninjas que estaba agonizando le tira una kunai en el estómago. Sakura cayó hasta el suelo pegándose muy fuerte en la cabeza lo que la aturdió al instante.

Cuatro horas después dos ninjas con capas negras y nubes rojas pasaban por esos lados. Uno de ellos vio a la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo muy herida.

_ ¡Deidara-sempai!- gritó un chico enmascarado muy infantilmente.

_ ¿Qué quieres Tobi?- pregunto con fastidio el artista.

_ ¡Mire hacia allá! Hay una extraña chica de pelo rosado sangrando de la cabeza- dijo Tobi mientras señalaba a Sakura.

_ ¿Eh?- dijo Deidara acercándose a la chica- Estoy seguro de haberla visto antes…

_ ¡Se ve muy bonita! ¿Acaso fue su novia Deidara-sempai?-dijo Tobi burlándose del akatsuki.

_ ¡No seas idiota! Además mira su protector de frente, es de Konoha-aclaró el rubio- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Esta chica estaba junto al jinchuriki del Kyubi cuando extrajimos a Shukaku, ella peleó contra el Maestro Sasori.

_ ¿Entonces esta linda chica es nuestra enemiga?-preguntó Tobi decepcionado.

_ Así es, llevémosla a la guarida, nos podrá servir de ayuda para obtener al Kyubi.

_ ¡Hai!- dijo Tobi muy obediente.

Sakura despertó en una habitación muy oscura y sin ventanas, la única luz que había era la de una vela en el escritorio de la sala (imagínensela como las piezas que Orochimaru tiene en sus guaridas xD). Trató de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo volver a caer en la almohada.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto a si misma.- ¿Naruto?, ¿Capitán Yamato?, ¿Sai?.

_ Estas en la guarida Akatsuki…- dijo un voz extraña pero ligeramente conocida para ella.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Dios, si era verdad lo que esa voz le decía, estaba en serios problemas.


	2. La batalla con Hidan

_ Estas en la guarida Akatsuki…-dijo una voz muy extraña pero ligeramente conocida para ella.

_ ¡¿Y qué mierda hago aquí?- dijo ella mientras se levantaba con lo que tenía de fuerzas, no podía mostrarse débil frente a enemigos muy poderosos como ellos…-¡¿Quién eres tú?

_ Tranquilízate cría, soy Itachi Uchiha y el líder me ha mandado vigilarte para que no hagas nada imprudente – dijo con un tono medio burlón el akatsuki.

_ ¿I-Itachi U-Uchiha?-dijo nerviosamente la chica al oír el nombre del tipo- ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?

_ Unos compañero te encontraron en el bosque malherida y te trajeron aquí- dijo muy tranquilamente el pelinegro- nos servirás de ayuda para nuestros planes, ¿eres ninja médico, verdad?

_ S-Si, pero aún no entiendo para qué me quieren-volvió a cuestionar la chica sin bajar la guardia.

_Escucha, te encontraron de casualidad y te trajeron aquí, ahora tienes dos opciones, o te unes a nosotros o te matamos- aclaró el Uchiha.- Si decides unirte antes deberás pasar una prueba para medir tus habilidades.

Sakura se quedo en shock, no esperaba nunca tener que unirse a akatsuki, pero no quería morir, decidió aceptar la prueba.

_E-Esta bien, hare la prueba- ella se odiaba a si misma por tartamudear en ese momento ya que demostraba el miedo que sentía.

_Muy bien pensado, cuando te recuperes lucharas contra uno de nosotros para ver que tan buena eres…-dijo Itachi mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Sakura se quedo pensando un largo rato… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ahora mismo estaba en la cueva de sus enemigos más temibles y no podía hacer nada para atacarlos. Se encontraba en desventaja frente a los akatsukis, aunque ya había matado a uno de ellos hace tiempo, a Sasori.

Decidió dormir un poco, estaba agotada y si se iba a enfrentar a un akatsuki debía tener fuerzas suficientes para no ser derrotada.

En la tarde se levanto con hambre, ya se sentía un poco mejor. En ese momento tocaron su puerta. La pelirosa se levanto a abrirla y tras ella se hallaba una chica de pelo azul.

_ Tú debes ser la próxima en unirse, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica extraña con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pues estaba feliz de ya no ser la única chica entre tantos hombres fríos y sádicos.

_Si-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, ya que fue la primera en ser buena con ella.- ¿Quieres pasar?

_ok, gracias- agradeció la peliazul mientras entraba en la habitación.- Venía a hablarte de tu iniciación… te tendrás que enfrentar a Hidan uno de los miembros de la organización, quería ayudarte para que puedas pasar la prueba y no mueras.

_oh, gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto sorprendida por la amabilidad de la chica.

_Me llamo Konan y soy la mano derecha del líder, vine aquí a escondidas porque no tengo permitido hablarte de la pelea.- dijo Konan casi susurrando.

_ ¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme?-siguió interrogando la chica.

_Pues porque estoy aburrida de estar sola en esta organización, necesito una amiga, y… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Somos amigas?

_ Con mucho gusto Konan-chan- sonrió la pelirosa al decir esto.

_Bueno – le devolvió la sonrisa antes de seguir- entonces ahora te contare todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Hidan. Primero que nada nunca preguntes quién es "Jashin" cuando él lo mencione…

_pero quién es Jash…

_ Solo no lo preguntes…ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos

_ E-Está bien…

_Bien, él es inmortal y cuando bebe sangre de su oponente inicia un ritual, en el cual se pone muy feo con la piel negra y los huesos marcados con blanco, y al momento de hacerse daño a si mismo también afecta al rival.

_ Ya veo…con que un jutsu que implica sangre… creo que se como contrarrestarlo- dijo la pelirosa refiriéndose a su kekei genkai.

_ ¡Wow! Genial, bueno la batalla será mañana… ¡suerte!-dijo la peliazul despidiéndose de Sakura.

_Gracias, nos vemos.

Cuando ya estuvo sola en la habitación, se puso a pensar alguna estrategia para poder vencer a ese tal Hidan, no podía hacerlo todo de modo improvisado, ya que no olvidaba que si su oponente era un Akatsuki, muchas probabilidades tenía de morir.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba tranquilamente durmiendo por la mañana. Tratando de olvidar, con algún sueño, todo lo que pasaba.

_ ¡Despierta FLOJA! Tienes una pelea ¿no te lo dijeron?- dijo un pelirrojo que le resulto muy conocido a Sakura ¡Era Sasori!, el que supuestamente había asesinado junto a la abuela Chiyo.

_ ¡¿SASORI? ¡Se supone que estás muerto!- se sorprendió ella.

_ Maestro Sasori, al parecer los ninjas de Konoha no se han enterado de que tú sigues vivo- dijo un chico rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Si mocosa, estoy vivo…pero ahora tienes que prepararte para la pelea… vamos Deidara dejemos a la chica- dijo a su compañero.

_hmp… está bien- dijo Deidara mientras se iba.

Rápidamente la pelirrosa se alistó para la batalla y salió de su cuarto, estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero ¿qué más daba? Si se quedaba o moría sería prácticamente lo mismo para ella. Afuera se encontró con Deidara y Sasori.

_ ¿Estás lista?- pregunto Deidara.

_S-Si- tartamudeo ella.

_Entonces vamos…-dijo el marionetista

Los dos artistas la llevaron a un gran lugar con unas galerías que ella supuso que eran para que los demás akatsukis vieran la pelea. Ahí estaban todos los integrantes de la organización, sentados en las gradas y al rato después apareció el líder, Sakura se asusto al principio porque el hombre llevaba muchos pircings en la nariz y el resto de su cara.

_ Atención miembros de la organización, hoy presenciaremos una pelea para ver si Sakura Haruno se integrara… - habló el líder- para ello se enfrentara a Hidan…

_ ¿Haruno? ¿No será descendiente del legendario clan?- dijo un hombre alto con el pelo blanco y los ojos morados mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación, o más bien sala de pelea, donde estaban Sakura y el líder.

_Si, ella es una de las pocas descendientes del clan Haruno.- explicó Pain de mala gana.- bueno empiecen la pelea de una buena vez.

_ ¡Hai!- dijeron Hidan y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Empezaron con taijutsu y Hidan trataba de hacerle una pequeña herida a Sakura para obtener su sangre pero Sakura esquivaba con facilidad los cortes de la guadaña de tres puntas de Hidan. Sakura trato de darle un golpe a Hidan con el puño pero este lo esquivo y su puño dio contra la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos dando a conocer su fuerza sobrehumana.

_ ¡Wow! Que fuerza bruta- exclamó Tobi muy sorprendido, pero no era el único todos quedaron embobados tras el golpe menos Sasori, pues este ya conocía las habilidades de la chica tras su anterior pelea.

En un rápido movimiento Hidan logra hacerle un pequeño tajo en la pierna derecha a Sakura, sacando así un poco de su sangre. Al instante este se alejó para comenzar su "ritual".

_ ¡Estas muerta niña!- dijo triunfante el jashinista.

_ Eso ya lo veremos- dijo ella con un tono desafiante.

Hidan se puso en el círculo de su ritual y se enterró una lanza que llevaba consigo. La pelirosa cayó al suelo, y cuando todos creían que el combate ya había acabado ella se levanto y apareció detrás de Hidan golpeándolo por la espalda y tirándolo 100 metros adelante donde choco contra las gradas en donde se encontraban observando muy impresionados los akatsuki.

Tras darse cuenta que la pelea finalizó el peliblanco se dio vuelta y le gritó a Sakura.

_ ¡¿Cómo mierda te liberaste de mi ritual?-

_ Muy fácil… yo también utilizo un jutsu que implica sangre, lo que me permitió librarme de tu "ritual"- dijo ella levantando la mirada y mostrando a todos los akatsukis su asombrosa habilidad, ante lo cual todos quedaron sin palabras.

_ Imposible… es….es el Nathya… y ¿Cómo supiste que yo ocupaba sangre para realizar mi jutsu, quién te lo dijo?- pregunto con los ojos como platos el peliblanco.

_ Jejejeje tengo mis contactos…- instantáneamente todos miraron a Konan la cual sonrió y se hizo la que no sabía.


	3. Pijama party

Después de la pelea todos se acercaron donde estaba Sakura para recibir a su nueva compañera, dejando a Hidan quejándose solo en las gradas.

_ Que mujer… eres súper fuerte ¡Bienvenida!- dijo Deidara, la pelirosa se sonrojo ante este comentario

_No me esperaba menos de ti, después de todo estuviste a punto de matarme- dijo el marionetista.

_ ¡Wow! Sakura-chan eres muy fuerte- dijo el enmascarado agitando los brazos.

_ Acaso yo no dije eso ¡idiota!-dijo Deidara molesto por la poca atención de su compañero.

_ Gracias chicos- dijo un poco extrañada por la actitud de los "criminales rango S".

_ ¡ATENCIÓN!-los calló el líder- Bienvenida a la organización Sakura Haruno…aquí tienes tu anillo y tu capa (es el anillo que mágicamente pudieron arrebatar a Orochimaru xD). Déjenla descansar, Konan por favor acompáñala a su habitación.

_ ¡Hai! Pain-sama.-contesto la peliazul.- vamos Sakura-chan.

En la habitación Konan y Sakura celebraron emocionadas el triunfo de Sakura.

_Bueno ya que somos amigas, me gustaría conocerte mejor… - dijo Konan amablemente.

_Sí, a mí también me gustaría saber más de ti… y también conocer un poco más a los demás…-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- porque no te quedas a dormir en mi habitación y hacemos un ¿pijama party…?

_ ¡Buena idea! Voy por mis cosas.-dijo muy emocionada Konan ya que era su primer pijama party.

_ ¡Ok!

Mientras, afuera de la habitación, estaban Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi y aunque no lo crean Itachi escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban las chicas. Y llegaron por el pasillo Kisame y Kakuzu.

_ ¿Qué rayos creen que hacen…?- intento decir Kisame pero Hidan le tapó la boca con un palmazo que casi lo tira de espaldas al suelo.

_ Shhhh…Cállate, no queremos que se enteren- dijo el peliblanco.

_ ¡VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ!, escóndanse-gritó Tobi y todos corrieron a diferentes direcciones para esconderse.

_Enseguida vuelvo Sakura-chan- dijo la peliazul adentrándose en los pasillos de la guarida.

_ ¿Qué traman esas dos?-pregunto Kakuzu cuando todos salieron de su escondite.

_Un pijama party…-dijo Deidara.

_Sabremos hasta sus secretos más íntimos jijijiji-dijo Hidan.

_Pervertido-dijo Itachi.

_ ¡Tú no hables, que tu estas aquí para lo mismo!-reclamó el peliblanco.

_Y-Yo solo estoy aquí…para vigilarlos a ustedes-mintió Itachi desviando la mirada.

_Cuidado aquí viene de nuevo-dijo Sasori refiriéndose a Konan. Todos volvieron a sus escondites.

_ ¡Sakura-chan, ya estoy aquí!-Dijo Konan al entrar a la habitación.

_ ¡Ok!- dijo la pelirosa con el pijama ya puesto.- ¿de qué hablamos?

_Bueno cuéntame ¿Cuál era tu equipo cuando estabas en Konoha?

_Era el equipo 7, nuestro sensei era Kakashi Hatake y sus genin asignados éramos Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y yo…

_ ¿Sasuke Uchiha?- dijo la peliazul.- ¿el hermano de Itachi?

_Si …-dijo la ojijade – Bueno… ahora tu dime ¿cómo son mis nuevos compañeros?

_uiii mejor no lo quieres saber-dijo la peliazul.

_No pueden ser tan malos, cuéntame…- La verdad es que Sakura sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de decir era un error…

_Está bien.

Afuera de la habitación los chicos tenían la cara pegada a la puerta escuchando lo que decían las mujeres akatsukis.

_ ¿Qué estarán diciendo Deidara-sempai?-preguntó Tobi.

_Cállate idiota…te pueden oír- contesto con enfado Deidara.

_Pero si no estoy hablando fuerte…-se excuso el niño paleta

_Deidara calla a Tobi de una buena vez- dijo Sasori ya perdiendo la paciencia

_Tobi si no te callas te hare explotar…-dijo el rubio.

_Está bien Deidara-sempai, Tobi es un buen chico.

Del otro lado estaban las chicas conversando sin darse cuenta de que las espiaban.

_Bueno empezare por Zetsu… esa planta da miedo… come personas y tiene dos personalidades que hablan entre ellas… nunca, pero nunca te acerques a él si no es nada importante.

_B-Bien… - dijo Sakura nerviosa.

_También esta Kisame y al igual que Zetsu tiene una apariencia temible…tiene los ojos pequeños, branquias, la piel azul…es un verdadero pez, pero de todos modos es muy simpático.

_Ajajaja bueno…

_Luego Kakuzu, a él lo único que le importa es el dinero y esta cocido hasta las partes que no te imaginas. Hidan esta vuelto loco por su Jashin-sama y no para de rezarle y amenazarnos con que entregara nuestros cuerpos a él, es patético. Sasori es muy exagerado con sus marionetas y tiene una gran colección de estas…aunque claro debe de tener unas 100 menos ya que tú las destruiste ajaja. Tobi nos desespera a todos en akatsuki, no deja de hacer niñerías y molestarnos a cada rato, pero el que menos lo soporta es Deidara, él es muy parecido a Sasori solo que pelean porque tienen diferentes nociones del arte y la de este es que el arte es efímero, todo lo contrario a lo que opina Sasori. Itachi es muy frío y muy pocas veces te dirige la palabra…y cuando lo hace no es para nada bueno. Y por último está Pain…él tiene una gran ego porque, según él, es un Dios.

_ Bien son todos unos locos ejejeje.

_ jajajaja-rió Konan.

En el momento en que las chicas rieron los chicos fuera de la habitación estaban peleándose entre ellos discutiendo si lo que decían ellas era real… y después de esto se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día Sakura se levantó temprano al igual que Konan.

_ ¿Tienes hambre Sakura-chan?

_Si, y mucha.- dijo ella llevando una de sus manos a su estómago.

_Bueno vístete con tu ropa nueva y vámonos a la cocina.

En la cocina todos estaban sentados en la mesa y comiendo lo que había. Sakura se sentó al lado de Deidara y Tobi. Los akatsuki estaban en silencio y un poco avergonzados.

La pelirrosa se sentía bastante incómoda con todo ese silencio, además de vez en cuando sentía una que otra mirada posarse sobre ella.

Al cabo de un rato, Konan se fue del comedor y volvió unos 10 minutos después. La peliazul les avisó a Sakura y a Deidara que se presentaran en la oficina del líder, al parecer les tenía una misión.


	4. Misión con Deidara

Sakura y Deidara caminaron por los solitarios pasillos de la organización hacia la oficina del líder. No sabían de qué hablar mientras caminaban. Deidara aun seguía un poco avergonzado sobre la impresión que le dio Konan a Sakura de él. Ya que, por como le habló, lo hizo quedar como un loco… y él no era así ¿verdad? Bueno de todos modos ¿Por qué rayos se preocupaba lo que una muchachita como ella pensara? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

_inner (de Sakura): ¡Vamos Sakura! Anímate a hablarle, ¿o quieres que la primera impresión que tenga de ti sea que eres una antisocial? ¡SHANNARO!

Vamos, su mente se había vuelto loca, no tenía por qué preocuparse de dar una buena impresión. Aunque pensándolo mejor… iba a pasar mucho tiempo allí en Akatsuki, así que sería mejor llevarse bien con sus "compañeros".

_ ¿tú eres el que capturo a Gaara, verdad?- se animo a hablarle Sakura- _Mierda… ¡que estúpida pregunta Sakura! Es obvio que fue él…- _pensó abofeteándose mentalmente.

_ Si te refieres al Jinchuriki de Shukaku, soy yo.-le contesto el rubio mirándola atentamente.

Al mirarla, ella noto unos hermosos ojos azules que la hicieron sonrojarse levemente. Pero esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio, trato de ignorar aquello. Llegaron por fin a la oficina de Pain, quien los esperaba impacientemente.

_Al fin llegaron- dijo Pain que estaba de espaldas y no voltio a ver a los dos chicos que recién entraban en su oficina.

_Lo lamento, Pain-sama-dijo el chico rubio mientras se recostaba con el brazo en la pared.

_Eso ya no importa, iré al grano, les he asignado una misión a los dos…-empezó seriamente-Se trata de recolectar información sobre Orochimaru que se encuentra actualmente en la aldea del Sonido, al parecer planea algo en contra de los akatsuki.-explicó el líder claramente.

Inmediatamente a Sakura se le vino a la mente la misión que tenía con el equipo Kakashi de recuperar a Sasuke y pensó en poder encontrárselos en medio del trayecto. No se quiso ni imaginar la cara de sus compañeros al ver que era miembro de akatsuki, la organización que quería capturar el Bijuu de su amigo Naruto. Tampoco sabía que les diría. La voz de Deidara la saco de sus pensamientos:

_Sakura, ¡Sakura!- trato de llamar la atención de la chica.

_ ¿Q-Que sucede?-dijo ella ya en la realidad.

_Anda a preparar tus cosas, partimos hoy en la tarde- dijo el artista.

_S-Si- logro decir la pelirrosa.

En su habitación, Sakura preparo todas sus armas y unos medicamentos para la misión, sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, era muy riesgoso enfrentarse a Orochimaru, y eso lo comprobó con la última vez que estuvo en el bosque y se enfrento con unos de sus subordinados, cuando cayó inconsciente y despertó en aquella temida organización. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de la guarida para encontrase con Deidara.

_ ¿ya estas lista?-pregunto el ojiazul.

_Si- contesto la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa

Esto al chico le sorprendió, y pensó que su sonrisa era muy hermosa. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando! Sacudió la cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en la sonrisa de ella.

_ De acuerdo partamos- dijo finalmente el rubio mientras creaba un pájaro de arcilla que los transportaría.

Durante el camino Deidara noto una inquietud proveniente de la chica. Ella veía nerviosa a cada parte del bosque, como si temiese encontrarse con algo.

_Sakura, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó para salir de duda.

_N-No, nada Dei- dijo ella con la mirada baja.

_Hmp, yo te veo un poco preocupada.- dijo mirando hacia el inmenso bosque que se hallaba bajo ellos.

_Tranquilo, es que es mi primera misión para akatsuki y estoy un poco nerviosa- mintió ella.

_Está bien…-dijo él no muy convencido después de unos segundos de silencio.- No deberías preocuparte… Tienes unas habilidades increíbles. Lo harás bien.

_Gracias Dei.

El resto del camino fue muy silencioso. Ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. La razón por la que se encontraba nerviosa era que podría encontrarse con sus amigos de Konoha. ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Se enojarían con ella por estar en akatsuki? Lo más probable era que sí, y es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se enojaría al ver que su amiga los traicionó y se fue con el enemigo? Nadie. Pero aún así tenía fe en que Naruto pudiera comprenderla, ella no estaba allí por gusto.

Los pensamientos de ella se vieron interrumpidos al sentir pequeñas gotitas de agua caer sobre ella, estaba empezando a llover y pronto daría paso a una tormenta que les impediría seguir su camino.

_Que mal… debemos buscar luego un refugio, tengo el presentimiento de que esta tormenta va a durar toda la noche.-dijo el chico al mirar las espesas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo.

_Sí- afirmó ella mientras comenzaba a buscar con la mirada algún lugar donde refugiarse, y vio una cueva a lo lejos- ¡Mira!- llamó la atención del chico mientras señalaba el lugar con su dedo índice- Allí hay una cueva, eso nos servirá.

_Genial, bajemos.- dijo Deidara mientras ordenaba al ave que descendiera.

Entraron rápidamente en la cueva, y poco a poco la tormenta fue aumentando de intensidad. Hacía frío, por lo que el rubio amontonó unos pocos palos de madera, que se encontraban en el interior de la cueva, y prendió una fogata.

_Yo me quedare vigilando, tu duerme tranquila.-Informó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos y luego dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva.

_Gracias-susurró ella, aunque sabía que él no pudo haberla escuchado ya que se había ido.

La mirada de ese chico la estremecía, no entendía aquello. ¿Sería el nerviosismo por el hecho de que él era un criminal rango S? o… por alguna otra razón.

_inner: ¡SHANNARO! Mira nada más estamos en una cueva para pasar la noche, con un chico guapo ¿Qué podremos hacer? Jijijiji…

No podía haber elegido un momento más inoportuno para tener pensamientos pervertido, y, por si fuera poco, ¡con su enemigo! No, debía de estar cansada y por eso su mente le hacía malas pasadas. Eso debía ser.

Por la noche, Deidara, entro en la cueva para descansar un poco, había vigilado muchas horas y no sucedía nada. No encontró peligroso que se fuera a descansar, porque ningún idiota andaría a esas horas buscando pelea, y si pasaba, pues mataría a esa persona sin remordimiento. Cuando llegó donde su compañera, se fijó en que el fuego ya estaba casi desvaneciéndose, así que se apresuró en avivar el fuego. Dirigió su mirada a ella, estaba temblando, seguro tenía mucho frío. Sin pensarlo, llevó sus manos a su capa y se la quitó, entonces la colocó sobre la pelirrosa para abrigarla con ella.

__Que linda se ve cuando duerme_-pensó inconscientemente. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se auto recriminó por sus pensamientos. Se acostó, a una distancia prudente de la pelirrosa, y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Deidara, fue el primero en despertar. Se levantó para verificar cómo seguía el clima, ya que no podían perder más tiempo en su misión.

Por su lado, Sakura abría lentamente los ojos. Se estiró un poco para tratar de alejar su flojera.

__Para haber dormido en una cueva, dormí bastante bien_- pensó mientras se reincorporaba, cuando se movió logró sentir una capa que la cubría, pero no era la de ella- Es…es de Deidara.-dijo lo obvio. Ella se levantó en busca del rubio, y como no lo vio dentro de la cueva se dirigió a la entrada, allí lo vio.

_Ufff… al fin despertaste- dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado-Vamos, se hace tarde.

_ ¡Hai!- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano como si fuera un soldado. Aquello divirtió al chico, quien soltó una pequeña risita- Ah, antes que me olvide…-murmuró mas para ella misma- Ten…-dijo extendiéndole la capa al chico- Muchísimas gracias- agradeció sonriéndole sinceramente.

_D-De nada- dijo él un tanto embobado con la sonrisa de ella.

Sin más que decir, partieron a la aldea del sonido, pero esta vez caminando, ya que los enemigos se alertarían al ver un pájaro tan llamativo como el de Deidara. De vez en cuando conversaban en el camino, él le contaba las cosas que hacía en su aldea antes de unirse a la organización y ella le contaba lo mismo. Una duda de repente le surgió, el rubio en ningún momento mencionó haberse enojado con su aldea o algo por el estilo, entonces ¿por qué estaba en akatsuki? Si parecía que llevaba una vida normal como cualquier shinobi en su aldea. Decidió salir de esa duda ahora que estaban en "confianza"

_Deidara…-llamó ella mirándolo fijamente con sus enormes orbes jade.

_ ¿Sí?-preguntó devolviéndole la mirada.

_ ¿cómo es que te uniste a akatsuki?- pregunto sin poder ocultar la curiosidad y desviando la mirada, ya que la ponía nerviosa encontrarse con esos ojos azules.

_Hmp, es un poco complicado- dijo Deidara- un día como cualquier otro estaba en mi casa, muy tranquilo, pero luego hubo una fuerte explosión que derrumbo la mitad de mi hogar. Entre el humo salieron tres shinobis, uno era muy alto y con la piel azul, otro unos centímetros más grande que yo y el pelo negro y atado en una coleta, y por último un hombre que parecía de mayor edad y era más bajo que yo. Los tres vestían una capa con nubes rojas. Eran Kisame, Itachi y el maestro Sasori dentro de su marioneta "Hiruko". En ese momento Itachi me dijo:

|Flash back|

_Deidara, la organización de Akatsuki quiere que te unas a nosotros- habló sin rodeos el pelinegro.

El rubio se sorprendió ante la repentina aparición y "petición" de aquellos hombres. Pero luego tomó una postura seria, decidido a no hacerle caso en lo que quisieran.

_ ¿Y si me niego?-respondió Deidara con un tono desafiante.

_ ¡Ja! Este tonto no sabe lo que dice- dijo Kisame altaneramente.

_ Hagamos un trato, peleemos, si tú ganas te dejo ir sin problemas, pero si pierdes te vienes con nosotros…-dijo Itachi ya cansado de tanto problema.

_Como quieras- dijo el rubio muy seguro de sí mismo y listo para el combate.

Deidara metió una de sus manos a uno de los bolsos que llevaba en las caderas. Moldeó rápidamente la arcilla en sus bocas adicionales e hizo un cien pies gigante, de arcilla. La creación tomó voluntad propia y se enrollo rápidamente en el cuerpo de Itachi, esto hizo que el rubio sonriera triunfal.

_Vas a morir ¡KATS…!

_Antes de seguir deberías mirarte- interrumpió Itachi.

_ ¿eh?- el rubio se miró y quedo impactado, el cien pies que supuso que había capturado a Itachi estaba en él- ¡¿Pero que mierd…?

_Jajajajaja casi se mata el mismo- dijo el hombre alto.

_Perdiste ahora vendrás con nosotros- dijo el Uchiha.

_P-Pero ¿Cómo…?-murmuró aun sin creérselo.

_Caíste en mi genjutsu.- respondió Itachi como si nada.

|Fin del Flash Back|

_ Desde ese momento estoy metido en esta organización-completo el chico.

_bueno… creo que a los dos nos tocó unirnos a la fuerza…-dijo la pelirosa con tono triste- ¿Ahora qué pensaran mis compañeros de mí? –murmuró para sí misma, pero el chico la pudo escuchar perfectamente.

_eso era lo que te molestaba ¿no?-pregunto el rubio refiriéndose al comportamiento que ella tuvo el día anterior.

_sí, creo que estarán decepcionados de mi-contesto la chica.

_ ¡Cielos!… ¿tan terrible es para ti unirte a la organización?-dijo el medio ofendido.

_N-No te ofendas, no quise decir eso.- se retracto ella- Es solo que, ya sabes… Akatsuki y Konoha siempre serán rivales.

_Descuida, no hay problema.-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_O-Ok – dijo ella nerviosa y desviando la mirada- _Diablos, esa sonrisa me pone nerviosa.-_ pensó sonrojándose.

_jejeje-se rió él.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto media molesta.

_Nada, no es nada- al chico, de alguna forma le divertía poner nerviosa a la chica.

En dirección contraria a ellos, se dirigía el equipo Kakashi, quienes al no poder encontrar a la pelirrosa siguieron con su misión. Deidara sintió el chackra del Kyubi, e inmediatamente se percató de que eran los antiguos compañeros de Sakura. Rápidamente tomó de la mano a Sakura, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta, y la arrastró hasta ocultarse tras unos arbustos.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demo…?-la pelirosa no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al instante Deidara le tapo la boca con su mano para callarla.

Sakura vio como sus ex compañeros de equipo pasaban por delante de sus ojos, parecían muy deprimidos…ella tuvo unas ganas horribles de correr hacia ellos y decirles que se encontraba sana y salva. Cuando ella estuvo en posición de salir, Deidara la tomo fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndole moverse de allí, Sakura miro suplicante al akatsuki, pero este le devolvió una mirada seria y amenazadora.


	5. Misión con Deidara II

_ ¡¿Pero qué demo…?-la pelirosa no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al instante Deidara le tapo la boca con su mano para callarla.

Sakura vio como sus ex compañeros de equipo pasaban por delante de sus ojos, parecían muy deprimidos…ella tuvo unas ganas horribles de correr hacia ellos y decirles que se encontraba sana y salva. Cuando ella estuvo en posición de salir, Deidara la tomo fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndole moverse de allí, Sakura miro suplicante al akatsuki, pero este le devolvió una mirada seria y amenazadora.

Yamato, sintió los fuertes chackras de los Akatsukis. Disimuló la impresión para que sus enemigos creyeran que él ignoraba su presencia, miró de reojo a Sai, diciéndole con la mirada que algo andaba mal. Sai le hizo saber con una pequeña y disimulada mueca que se había dado cuenta. Aunque no lo crean, Naruto también se percató de los chackras y bajó la guardia en ningún momento. Yamato, cuando ya estuvieron muy cerca de los arbustos, lanzó unas cuantas Kunais a estos para que los enemigos salieran de su escondite.

Deidara tomó uno de los sombreros que usan los akatsukis (esos que son de paja y con unas tiras blancas) y se lo paso a Sakura para que sus ex compañeros no la reconocieran, en ese momento los dos salieron de su escondite dejándose al descubierto en el camino. Sakura se puso el sombrero y Naruto y los demás no la reconocieron.

_ ¿¡Qué! , ¡No son ninjas del sonido!- se alarmó Naruto- ¡S-Son… son Akatsukis!

_ ¿Reconoces a alguno de ellos?- preguntó Yamato, ya que no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Por supuesto que sabía que eran akatsukis por el uniforme

_ Ese que está al lado izquierdo de nosotros- dijo Naruto señalando al artista- él se llama Deidara, pero se supone que estaba muerto… en la misión para rescatar a Gaara vimos como se autodestruía.

_ No tienes ni la menor idea de cuáles son mis habilidades- bufó al fin el akatsuki.

_ A quien no conozco es al que está al lado de él.- dijo Naruto muy seguro e ignorando el comentario de Deidara.

_Es un nuevo integrante de la organización.- dijo el artista sacándolo de la duda. Después de decir esto el akatsuki corrió hacia ellos lanzando unas aves de arcilla, el equipo de Konoha rápidamente las esquivó, pero con algo de dificultad.

_D-Dei…-murmuró Sakura preocupada- mejor vámonos, no es necesario pelear con ellos.

__Esa voz… se me hace muy familiar…-_ pensó el portador del Kyubi- ¡Hey, tú! ¡Muestra tu identidad!- exclamó, o más bien ordenó a su oponente. Naruto, al ver que ni se inmutaba con su "petición", tiró una kunai apuntándole al sombrero que no le dejaba ver la identidad de su oponente, al destruirlo, dejo ver la larga cabellera rosa de la chica- S-Sakura-chan… ¿eres tú?

_Naruto… es muy difícil de explicar-murmuró la ojijade bajando la mirada tristemente.

_ ¿Por qué estas en akatsuki?, ¿Qué paso cuando peleaste con los ninjas del sonido?- volvió a cuestionar sumamente confundido.

Sakura no respondió la pregunta, se sentiría avergonzada de hacerlo, de decirle que se unió dándose por vencida, y él siempre le había hecho saber a todos que nunca debían rendirse, pero ¡cómo no! Ella se rindió cuando supo que sus contrincantes eran los Akatsuki. Tanto Sai como Yamato quedaron boquiabiertos y sin encontrar explicación a lo que pasaba, se hubieran imaginado todo ¡TODO! Todo menos que se haya unido a Akatsuki.

_Sakura, vámonos después tendremos tiempo para los reencuentros- dijo Deidara librando de la situación a su compañera.

_H-Hai- dijo mirando con tristeza a sus amigos. Retrocedieron un poco y con una posición de manos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Los shinobis de Konoha se quedaron estáticos en sus puestos, aun asimilando lo ocurrido

_ No lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué Sakura nos traicionaría?- dijo Sai- Aquí hay algo extraño.

_ No lo sé, de cualquier forma debemos ir a avisarle a Tsunade-sama- dijo el líder del equipo.

_ _S-Sakura-chan, prometo que te salvaré-_ pensó Naruto mientras se iba con el resto del equipo a Konoha.

Por otro lado.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Viste la cara que pusieron… De seguro están muy decepcionados de mí- le decía la chica llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrírselo.

_ Descuida… si ellos te aprecian, de seguro tomaran en cuenta otras posibilidades- dijo para calmarla.- bien, creo que ya se alejaron lo suficiente… sigamos con nuestra misión.

_E-Está bien…-dijo aún nerviosa.

Esta vez tomaron rumbo por el bosque, ya que no querían otro encuentro con los enemigos. A diferencia que el anterior, este viaje fue silencioso, lo que lo hizo un tanto incómodo.

Ya estaban cerca de la aldea del sonido, y decidieron sacarse sus capas para pasar desapercibidos. Entraron por los lados de la aldea y consiguieron sacar un poco de información gracias a las personas que la habitaban.

_Entonces lo que sabemos es que su guarida esta en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.-dijo el chico repasando lo que sabían.

_Sí, creo que estará por el sur, ya que por los otros lados hay muchos caminos por donde pasan viajeros- dijo la pelirosa muy inteligentemente.

_Bien pensado…

Ambos partieron al sur de la aldea y de camino se encontraron con muchos ninjas del sonido, pero estos no les hicieron nada ya que no llevaban las capas de su organización que los delataran como enemigos. Al adentrarse en el oscuro bosque pudieron notar fuetes chackras muy cerca y al tratar de seguirlos dieron con la guarida de Orochimaru. La chica ya estaba decidida a entrar pero Deidara la detuvo.

_Sakura, tenemos que tener cuidado al entrar…-advirtió seriamente- nuestra misión no es pelear contra Orochimaru, solo debemos sacar información sobre él y no podemos arriesgarnos- apuntó en el mismo tono.

_Está bien…-asintió ella- vamos…

Los dos entraron muy silenciosamente y caminaron por los pasillos de la guarida, sin bajar ni por un segundo la guardia. La pelirrosa, mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón del lugar, sintió el fuerte chackra de su ex compañero, el de Sasuke, pero el mismo no estaba solo.

_Alguien se acerca- dijo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos y jalándola para esconderse.

Desde su escondite pudieron oír hablar a los que se aproximaban.

_Sí, Orochimaru-sama quiere que vayas hasta allá y descubras quién es el nuevo miembro- dijo un hombre con el pelo blanco y lentes.

_Kabuto, ¿qué es lo que trama Orochimaru?, ¿Qué los Akatsukis se enteren de nuestros planes?, no lo creo- dijo el Uchiha con desprecio- si me envía hasta allá se darán cuenta que los estamos vigilando desde hace años…

_Tendrás que seguir sus órdenes- dijo seriamente el fiel siervo de Orochimaru- nuestra próxima prioridad será encontrar al Sanbi, pero antes debes averiguar lo que te pidieron…

_ Espera…-cortó Sasuke mientras se aproximaba a la ubicación de Deidara y Sakura.- siento una presencia.

Deidara fue el primero en reaccionar.

_Rápido Sakura, ya sabemos lo suficiente… salgamos de aquí ahora- le alertó en un susurro el akatsuki.

El pelinegro ya se encontraba demasiado cerca como para salir del lugar sin ser vistos. Entonces, sin tener más opción, Deidara hizo una araña de arcilla lo más rápido que pudo. Luego la aventó a la pared que estaba frente al pelinegro, y antes que este pudiera reaccionar al ver la araña, la hizo explotar. De este modo, con la capa de humo que se levantó, pudieron salir de su escondite rápidamente y dejando a sus enemigos confundidos por la reciente explosión.

_ ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Nos estaban espiando!-exclamó Kabuto.

_ Ya se fueron, no podemos hacer nada.-bufó Sasuke, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Porque, la verdad, él estaba allí para que Orochimaru lo entrenara, no para ayudarlo con sus planes.

Mientras tanto, Deidara y Sakura salieron lo más velozmente que pudieron de la guarida. Una vez fuera, y sin perder más tiempo de su escape, Deidara hizo otra creación de arcilla, un ave, para que los alejara rápidamente de allí.

Esta vez, como no hubo una tormenta de por medio que los atrasara, llegaron a la cueva Akatsuki en unas cuantas horas. Sin más, se dirigieron a la oficina del líder para hacerle saber los planes de Orochimaru.


	6. Extraños sentimientos

Esta vez, como no hubo una tormenta de por medio que los atrasara, llegaron a la cueva Akatsuki en unas cuantas horas. Sin más, se dirigieron a la oficina del líder para hacerle saber los planes de Orochimaru.

Una vez frente a la oficina, el rubio tocó la puerta, ya que si entraba así sin más el líder se enojaría. Cuando escucharon un "adelante" de parte del líder, abrieron la puerta.

_Pain-sama logramos obtener información- dijo Deidara yendo al grano, en el momento en que entro a la habitación con Sakura.

_ Perfecto, dila-habló el líder sin rodeos, al igual que el rubio.

_Por lo que escuchamos, Orochimaru venía vigilando nuestros pasos desde hace mucho tiempo…-comenzó el rubio frunciendo levemente en ceño- Ahora quería enviar a Sasuke Uchiha a averiguar quién es el nuevo integrante de la organización- informó refiriéndose a Sakura.

_ ¿Eso es todo?

_No, hay algo más…-dijo seriamente Deidara- planean ir tras el Sanbi antes que nosotros…

_Eso no se lo permitiré- dijo el líder golpeando su puño contra el escritorio. Tomó su tiempo pensando un poco- Ya veré que haremos… pueden ir a descansar…

_ ¡Hai!-dijeron los akatsukis al mismo tiempo que se retiraban de la habitación.

Ambos venían hambrientos ¡No habían comido nada en todo ese día ni el anterior! Para saciar su hambre se dirigieron al comedor. Al entrar vieron a su compañero, el infantil enmascarado, sentado haciendo quién sabe qué.

_Deidara-sempai ¡estás vivo!-chilló el enmascarado- ¡no es justo! Hice una apuesta con Kakuzu-san de que usted no sobreviviría…

_ ¡IDIOTA! ¡No me menos precies!- dijo con enfado el rubio mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a Tobi.

_jejeje- rió Sakura al ver el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

_de qué te ríes- dijo un poco molesto el artista.

_nada, nada- dijo parando de reír- _Esos dos_ _me recuerdan a Naruto y Sasuke_

_hmp…- bufó el rubio sin dar mucha importancia a aquello.

_ ¡Wow! Deidara no sabía que extrañabas tanto golpear a Tobi.- dijo Sasori entrando a la sala junto a Hidan.

_ Ese estúpido me agota la paciencia…-bufó Deidara pero fue interrumpido por Hidan.

_Oye Deidara ¿Qué hiciste con Sakura cuando estaban solos? Ajajaja- dijo Hidan con un tono picarón.

_Nada, yo no soy así- dijo Deidara fingiendo desinterés.

Sakura, al oír el comentario de Hidan, se sonrojó inconscientemente. ¿Por qué tenían que ponerla en aquella situación incómoda?

_ ¡ahh! Sakura-chan esta rojita, de seguro pasó algo- gritó Tobi apuntando acusadoramente al rubio.

_ Jaja, hasta el idiota de Tobi se dio cuenta, no lo sigas ocultando Deidara.- rió el peliblanco.

Diablos, ¿por qué lo molestaban a él cuando era Sakura la que se sonrojaba? La verdad el también se hubiera sonrojado, pero como todo chico serio, sabía ocultar sus "sentimientos". Bueno, sin duda alguna, el que pagaría sería Tobi, por andar gritando a los cuatro vientos algo que no le incumbía.

_ ¡TOBI! ¡Estás muerto!- gritó Deidara mientras perseguía a Tobi por toda la sala.

_ ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡No volverá a pasar!- Gritaba Tobi inútilmente, pues el rubio seguía persiguiéndole.

_ ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡KATSU!- hizo explotar a Tobi, como otras tantas veces lo había hecho.

_ Vamos chicos dejen de pelear- dijo Sakura tomando por el brazo a Deidara para tranquilizarlo.

Él sintió arder la parte que la pelirrosa tocó, nunca había sentido aquello, más aun así decidió ignorarlo. Pero de cierto modo, logró tranquilizarlo y olvidar al estúpido de Tobi.

_E-Está bien…-dijo un tanto nervioso. Ella le sonrió.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Desde cuándo se ponía nervioso? Y… por si fuera poco ¡Por una chica!

_Hacen muy linda pareja los dos…-dijo Sasori a Hidan. La "parejita" no alcanzó a escuchar aquello.

_Si, pero eso no me importa- dijo Hidan mientras se iba de la habitación, un tanto molesto.

__Envidioso_- pensó Sasori mientras se iba hacia la misma dirección que Hidan.

De pronto, una peliazul entro al comedor con una sonrisa al enterarse que su amiga había vuelto de la misión.

_Sakura-chan, que bueno que llegaste bien de la misión- dijo Konan amablemente- estaba preocupada porque tardaron más de lo planeado.

_Tranquila Konan-chan, nos atrasamos un poco gracias a la tormenta que hubo.

_Mmm… es verdad…-dijo pensativamente- ¡Oye! Parece que tu y Deidara hacen buen equipo.- exclamó en tono pícaro. La pelirrosa se sonrojó, y el rubio simplemente desvió la mirada.

_N-No seas boba, no paso nada- explicó la pelirosa.

_ ¿Por qué todos insinúan lo mismo?-preguntó el rubio, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, fastidiado.

_Es que es la verdad- dijo la peliazul mientras se alejaba- bueno me tengo que ir, ¡los dejo solitos! No hagan cosas indebidas.- salió de la habitación.

_ ¡Konan-chan!- reclamó Sakura.- ¿Porqué no nos dejan de molestar….?- exclamó volteándose sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, pero torpemente se desequilibró. Antes de que cayera, el rubio la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar un feo golpe.

Quedaron mirándose frente a frente, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro. Deidara, en ese momento, reparó en el rostro de la pelirrosa y lo observó detenidamente. Tenía facciones sumamente finas y delicadas, sin duda era una chica hermosa, quizás, para su gusto, la más hermosa que haya visto en su vida. Siguió observándola detenidamente, hasta que paró en sus labios, en sus rosados labios que pareciera que lo llamaban a gritos que la besara. De pronto sintió esa necesidad, la necesidad de probar los labios de ella, y es que se veían tan irresistibles.

Por su lado, Sakura se quedó perdida en esos profundos pozos azules. Pronto sintió la cercanía del chico, estaba a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. Lo vio observarle los labios ¿Acaso la besaría? Eso parecía, pero no le disgustó la idea, al contrario. A ella también le inundaron unas ganas de besarlo, de saber qué es lo que se siente besar a un hombre, ya que jamás lo había hecho. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono carmesí.

Ambos fueron acercándose lentamente, con las miradas esta vez puestas en los labios del otro. Los dos con el pulso acelerado y las respiraciones agitadas. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaban, iban cerrando de apoco sus ojos. Ya solo eran unos poco milímetros los que lo separaban…

_ ¡Aham…! – Los interrumpió el chico enmascarado que acababa de despertarse tras haberse desmayado por la explosión de Deidara.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, como si su contacto les quemase.

_ ¡Deidara-sempai!- exclamó Tobi- Usted ¿iba a besar a Sakura-chan?

_N-No, yo solo iba a…-comenzó sumamente nervioso al ser pillado en aquella situación tan… tan comprometedora- ¡N-No te metas Tobi!- advirtió seriamente.

_ ¡Hai!- dijo Tobi mientras se iba corriendo de la sala.

_Bueno… yo también me voy-dijo Deidara mientras salía.

Sakura se quedo en la misma posición por un largo rato pensando en lo que pasó con su compañero hace unos instantes. Por alguna razón en el momento en que casi se besan ella se sintió totalmente protegida entre los brazos de Deidara. Llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios inconscientemente, el solo sentir el cálido aliento del rubio sobre su rostro la estremecía, entonces ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si se hubieran besado?

Cuando ya estuvo así unos 15 minutos, volvió a la realidad y se fue a descansar de la misión a su habitación.

El resto del día pasó prácticamente volando, y dio paso a un nuevo día. Sakura, por la mañana, se levantó y dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Allí se encontró con el resto de sus compañeros. Se sentó al lado de Tobi, ya que no había otro puesto.

_Buenos días Sakura-chan- dijo el infantil akatsuki.

_Buenos días Tobi.

_ ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Deidara-sempai?- preguntó repentinamente. Sakura se paralizó.

_ ¿Pasó algo, Tobi?- preguntó Hidan muy atento a las palabras de Tobi.

Deidara casi se ahoga con la comida que tenía en la boca al oír esto.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien Dei?- se preocupó la pelirrosa.

_ S-Si no te preocupes- respondió quitándole importancia.

_Vamos sempai ¡cuente lo que pasó ayer!- animó Tobi.

El rubio sintió cómo la sangre le hervía de furia ¡Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota publicarlo! Además, ni siquiera se besaron ¿Por qué tanto drama? Deidara ya estaba listo para hacer volar al imbécil de Tobi, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sakura se le adelantó.

_ ¡Tobi! Cállate, no es necesario…-gruñó la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba al chico en la nuca, este golpe hizo que la cara de Tobi se estrellara contra la mesa.

_ Jaja, ¡que bien merecido lo tienes!-se burló Deidara.

Los demás rieron por la actitud de Sakura, y es que se la imaginaban como una chica paciente y dulce, pero resultó tener mucho carácter. Para la pelirrosa esto era bastante normal, estaba acostumbrada a tener que golpear a Naruto para que dejara de hacer alguna estupidez.

_Sakura-chan… eso dolió-dijo Tobi sobándose la nuca.

_Lo siento, pero es para que aprendas a no entrometerte en cosas que no te incumben- cortó ella.

Los demás seguían riendo por lo bajo, excepto por Itachi. En ese instante, el líder ingresó a la habitación haciéndolos callar a todos.

_Silencio- cortó Pain- Deidara, Tobi, Sakura- llamó a los susodichos- Les tengo una misión, vengan a mi oficina para darles los detalles.


	7. En busca del Sanbi

Los demás seguían riendo por lo bajo, excepto por Itachi. En ese instante, el líder ingresó a la habitación haciéndolos callar a todos.

_Silencio- cortó Pain- Deidara, Tobi, Sakura- llamó a los susodichos- Les tengo una misión, vengan a mi oficina para darles los detalles.

Sin más que decir, los akatsukis siguieron a su líder hasta su oficina. Una vez allí, Pain empezó con su explicación.

_Bien, su misión es ir a buscar al Sanbi, el Bijuu de tres colas…-dijo seriamente- No quiero arriesgarme a que Orochimaru lo encuentre primero, por lo que partirán mañana por la mañana…

_Pain-sama, ¿tiene algún dato sobre la ubicación del bijuu?- preguntó el rubio- Así será mucho más fácil y rápido ayarlo.

_Lo único que sabemos es que esta en un lago cerca de la aldea de la neblina…-informó Pain- Una cosa más, no está sellado en un jinchuriki. Y su aspecto es como de una tortuga con tres colas…

Todos asintieron.

_ Perfecto…-dijo el líder- pueden retirarse…

_ ¡Hai!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo empezando a salir de la habitación.

_Una cosa más- los detuvo antes de salir- Lo más probable es que se encuentren con los secuaces de Orochimaru en medio de la misión…

_ Entendido, tendremos mucho cuidado Pain-sama.- dijo el artista.

_Eso espero…- dijo el líder para finalizar.

En el pasillo Tobi iba armando alboroto.

_ ¡Wiii! ¡Es mí primera misión con Sakura-chan!

_ Por favor, no es una de las maravillas del mundo- dijo ella restándole importancia.

_ ¡Pero es que es muy emocionante!

_Cállate Tobi- dijo el rubio fastidiado.

_Aaah, ya veo, no me querían en esta misión ¿verdad?, querían estar ustedes solitos- dijo Tobi burlándose de sus compañeros.

_Aré como si no hubiera escuchado- dijo Deidara con la venita de la frente a punto de estallar.

_Pero yo no- dijo Sakura dándole otro golpe en la nuca a Tobi, acto ante el cual el rubio sonrió.

_ ¡Auchh! Duele, duele…- se quejó el chico paleta.

_ Bueno voy a arreglar mis cosas para mañana- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se iba a su habitación.

_ Sí, yo igual iré- dijo el rubio.

Y ambos se fueron dejando a Tobi quejándose solo en el pasillo.

Estaban los tres akatsukis en la entrada de la guarida, preparados para empezar su misión.

_ ¿Están listos?- pregunto Deidara a sus compañeros una vez reunidos en la entrada de la guarida.

_Si-afirmó ella.

_ ¡Hai! Deidara-sempai.

No tenían mucha prisa, por lo que se fueron caminando hasta la aldea de la niebla. Además, no sería tan fácil, era uno de los lagos en esa área, el problema era que había más de un lago y cada uno estaba más lejos del otro.

Ya llevaban días caminando y sin encontrar nada, todavía quedaban unos pocos lagos por revisar. Estaban sumamente cansados.

_ ¡Mire Deidara-sempai! Una tienda de Dango- dijo rápidamente Tobi mientras señalaba la tienda- ¡pasemos a comer! Llevamos días caminando y estoy muy cansado- esto último lo dijo corriendo hacia la tienda.

_No pareces muy cansado- dijo Deidara con fastidio.

_Tranquilo, tenle un poco más de paciencia, además descansar un ratito no nos hará daño- dijo con una linda sonrisa la pelirosa.

_Está bien- habló luego de un sonoro suspiro.

Llegaron a la tienda y se sentaron afuera a esperar su pedido.

_Tobi, debes tomarte un poco más enserio la misión.- dijo el artista seriamente.

_ Entiéndalo Deidara-sempai, llevamos días buscando a un bijuu que ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.- exclamó moviendo los brazos energenticamente- Por cierto ¿cuál era el que debíamos encontrar?

_ ¡Al de tres colas! ¡El Sanbi!- exclamó Deidara enojado.

_ Ichibi, Nibi, yo soy Tobi ¿me entiende?- dijo ignorando al rubio y señalándose a sí mismo.

Deidara ante el mal chiste de Tobi se quedo mirándolo con fastidio y tratando de controlar el impulso de pegarle.

_Aquí tienen su dango- dijo la anciana que atendía el lugar.

_ ¡oh! Se ve delicioso- exclamó Tobi mientras se quitaba la máscara poco a poco.

Cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que Tobi se iba a quitar la máscara para comer, abrieron los ojos como platos, pero este se dio vuelta dejándolos con ganas.

_ ¡Mmm…! ¡Qué rico!- dijo volviéndose a poner la máscara- ¿eh? ¡Sempai, sempai! Mire eso -dijo Tobi señalando un jarro blanco con forma de cerdito.

Deidara volteó a verlo con fastidio. ¿Qué mierda quería ahora? Será mejor que no lo molestase.

_Se parece a una de sus creaciones-dijo Tobi provocando un leve enojo en el akatsuki-¿no será que sus figuras son de imitación?

__Hay no…_- Sakura quedo sin palabras de solo imaginarse la reacción de su compañero.

Ok, esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Cómo es que Tobi siempre se las ingeniaba para enojara al rubio?

_Maldito…- murmuró Deidara furioso- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Al darse cuenta que Deidara se había enojado, Tobi salió corriendo pero el rubio lo alcanzó haciéndolo volar por los aires.

_ahh… ¿que no se puede estar tranquilos un rato sin que Tobi haga una tontería y tú te enojes? – dijo Sakura a Deidara mientras se dirigían a buscar a Tobi.

_Lo siento pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ese estúpido me agota la paciencia.- contestó Deidara.

Después de encontrar a Tobi, Deidara no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. En todo el transcurso del camino, el rubio se mantuvo al margen de las conversaciones de Tobi. El pelinegro hacía lo que podía para llamar la atención de Deidara, pero este no le hacía caso alguno.

_Deidara-sempai, ¿aún sigue enojado por lo que le dije?-preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

_Aún sigue enojado, Tobi deja de molestarlo-advirtió ella.

_Pero Deidara-sempai-dijo Tobi ignorando el último comentario de Sakura.- no sea tan sensible, yo solo estaba haciendo un chiste.

_Aléjate- dijo el rubio con voz diabólica y alejándose de Tobi.

_Está bien Deidara-sempai, yo buscare por mi propia cuenta, Sakura-chan ¿Vienes con migo?

_L-Lo siento Tobi, pero creo que iré con Deidara-dijo ella. Y no tuvo si quiera que pensarlo, ya que no quería pasar el resto del día con Tobi gritándole en el oído.

_Bueno…-dijo algo decepcionado- Nos veremos después ¡Cuídense!- dicho esto desapareció de sus vistas.

Ella no sabía si había hecho bien en dejar ir a Tobi solo, con lo hiperactivo que era el chico podía meterse en problemas fácilmente.

_Oye, Deidara…-llamó- ¿los demás no se enojaran por hacer la misión separados?-preguntó la ojijade.

_No me importa lo que digan los demás, yo no quiero pasar ni un minuto más con ese idiota.-cortó el rubio.

_Está bien, pero debes recordar que, por muy idiota que sea, sigue siendo nuestro compañero de equipo.- le recordó.

_Lo sé, tienes razón- dijo después de dar un suspiro- Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, él ya se fue.- le restó importancia al asunto.

Por otro lado, Tobi caminaba por un sendero que no habían recorrido antes. Sintió unos fuertes estruendos, al parecer cerca de allí se libraba una batalla. Se dirigió a la dirección de donde provenían los ruidos. Atravesó unos matorrales para luego encontrarse con una escena sumamente interesante. Eran los shinobi de Konoha luchando contra los súbditos de Orochimaru, estaban frente a un lago. Todo aquello significaba solo una cosa, el Sanbi estaba en ese lago ¡Lo había hallado! ¡Ahora Deidara-sempai le hablaría! (Los de Konoha que habían ido eran; Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Shino y Shizune.) (Y los secuaces de Orochimaru eran; el niño que puede controlar a los bijuus, la chica que usa el elemento cristal, kabuto, ¡Sasuke!, y otros 4 más que no son muy importantes)

_ ¡oh! Encontré al bijuu, mejor voy a avisarles a Deidara-sempai y Sakura-chan.-exclamó al tiempo que salía corriendo de allí y partía a buscar a los susodichos.

Los akatsuki iban caminando tranquilamente hacia su próximo destino, no habían hablado mucho, y ahora cada no iba sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, algo se movió entre los arbustos, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa se pusiera alerta.

_ ¿S-Sentiste eso?-preguntó ella un poco asustada.

_No-respondió tranquilamente el rubio.

Ok, tal vez solo fue su imaginación. Decidió seguir su camino con tranquilidad. Del mismo arbusto en el que sintió el ruido, salió una pequeña sobra negra, ella se asustó y en busca de protección abrazó a Deidara, quien la miró sorprendido. Mientras ella seguía abrazándolo, un conejito pasó por delante de ellos. Entonces lo comprendió ¡Se había asustado por un tierno conejito!

En ese entonces llegó Tobi, y como se lo imaginaran, los pilló abrazados.

_ ¡Sakura-chan, Deidara-sempai! ¡Encontré al bijuu!...-exclamó al tiempo que los veía detenidamente- ¿eh?, vaya veo que están muy ocupados.

_ ¡F-Fue solo un mal entendido Tobi!- Exclamó Sakura apartándose del rubio.

_ ¿Qué dijiste sobre el bijuu?- volvió al tema el rubio antes de que Tobi siguiera.

_Aaah…si, si, si.-exclamó recordando a lo que iba- ¡Lo encontré en un lago cercano!

_Eso es perfecto- dijo Deidara- Y… ¿No estaban los secuaces de Orochimaru? El líder dijo que podríamos toparnos con ellos…

_ ¡Sí, eso era lo otro que les tenía que contar!-exclamó moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente.

_Dilo de una vez- dijo el rubio ya cabreado por la actitud del pelinegro.

_ ¡Había una batalla! ¡Estaban peleando los de Konoha contra los de Orochimaru!- les informó melodramáticamente.

_ ¿Dijiste los de Konoha? – se alarmó Sakura.


	8. El sellado

_ ¡Había una batalla! ¡Estaban peleando los de Konoha contra los de Orochimaru!- les informó melodramáticamente.

_ ¿Dijiste los de Konoha? – se alarmó Sakura.

Mientras, en el lago donde se hallaba el Sanbi, peleaban los shinobis de Konoha contra los subordinados de Orochimaru, entre ellos destacaban dos viejos amigos que peleaban por más que el bijuu. Eran Sasuke y Naruto.

_ ¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto mientras se lanzaba con un rasengan hacia el pelinegro- ¡Deja de hacer idioteces y vuelve de una vez a Konoha!

_Deja de perder tu tiempo- dijo seriamente mientras esquivaba con facilidad el ataque de su ex compañero.- No volveré, deja de insistir.

_ ¡No sabes lo que Sakura-chan y yo hemos tenido que pasar para lograr encontrarte! ¡Y aún así tú sigues con todas esas ideas de venganza!-exclamó Naruto totalmente indignado señalándolo con un dedo.

_Hmp. Esa molestia…-dijo refiriéndose a la pelirrosa- No me importa lo que hagan ella y tú.

_ ¡Idiota! No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido ella por ti- dijo el rubio tristemente.

_ Por supuesto que no sabe- dijo una ojijade repentinamente al tiempo que aparecía con el resto de su equipo enfrente de sus enemigos.

_Lo sentimos, pero el Bijuu nos pertenece- dijo Deidara maliciosamente.

_ ¿Akatsuki?-preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja- Hmp…-pronunció mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa que llevaba puesta su capa de la organización.

Todos los shinobis de Konoha quedaron pasmados al ver a su amiga con los criminales, aun que ya eran consientes de la situación de Sakura. Verla con esas personas y ese uniforme tan conocido por ellos, los impresionaba de sobremanera.

_ ¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto- ¡Descuida! ¡Ahora mismo te salvaré de esa organización!

_Gracias, pero no necesito ser salvada-dijo la pelirrosa, pero haciéndole un gesto a Naruto para darle a entender de que ahora no era el momento adecuado.

_ ¡Tobi!- llamó Deidara- Has una barrera para que estos no intervengan, y vigílalos…-ordenó seriamente- Sakura-chan y yo nos encargaremos del Sanbi.

_ ¡Hai!- Tobi hizo una posición de manos e inmediatamente apareció un muro transparente frente a sus enemigos, que le impidió pasar hasta el lago.

Deidara hizo un ave de arcilla en la que voló por encima del lago, y Sakura fue corriendo por el agua. Cuando ella ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del monstruo activo el Nathya y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que este retrocediera, luego le dio otro golpe pero en la mandíbula inferior levantándolo a la altura donde estaba Deidara. El rubio creó unas arañas de arcilla y las dejó caer sobre el Sanbi, una vez estuvieron sobre el monstruo las hizo explotar rápidamente. El bijuu cayó inconsciente sobre el agua.

Los de Konoha y los secuaces de Orochimaru miraron sorprendidos el combate. Lo que a ellos les había tomado días, ellos lo lograron en cuestión de minutos. Ese era el temido poder de un akatsuki.

Deidara creó otro ave de de arcilla y amarró al Sanbi, que se encontraba de espaldas flotando, a sus dos creaciones. Así lo podrían llevar arrastrando.

_ ¡Vámonos Tobi! –exclamó el rubio.

Sakura se subió encima del aturdido bijuu y se sentó en el. Tobi llegó corriendo y se sentó junto a ella. Sus enemigos, más específicamente los secuaces de Orochimaru, se quedaron totalmente furiosos.

_ ¡Maldición! ¡Nos quitaron el bijuu!-se quejó Kabuto- Pero al menos ya sabemos quién es el nuevo miembro de akatsuki- trató de calmarse a sí mismo.

__Sakura… ¿cómo es posible que una chica como ella se haya integrado a la organización más temida?-_ se repetía Sasuke mentalmente.- Kabuto, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, ¡vámonos!

Así, los secuaces de Orochimaru fueron dejando el lugar. Los shinobis de Konoha quedaron muy tristes, no por no haber capturado al Sanbi, si no porque no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a Sakura siendo que estaba frente a sus narices. Al cabo de un rato, ellos también se marcharon a su hogar para reportar su misión fallida.

_ ¡Sakura-chan, Deidara-sempai! ¡Fue impresionante como acabaron con el monstruo!- Los alabó Tobi.

_Gracias Tobi-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo.

_ ¡Wii! Sakura-chan, hace que me sonroje- dijo Tobi mientras se movía como si estuviera bailando.

La pelirrosa se acomodó en su puesto, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar a la guarida.

Unas horas después llegaron a la guarida de la organización. Allí, el líder y el resto de los Akatsukis los esperaban para comenzar el sellado inmediato del Sanbi. Ingresaron al bijuu dentro de la gran cueva hasta posarlo en medio de la gran sala en la que se encontraban.

_Buen trabajo- felicitó el líder- Ahora sellaremos al Sanbi, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo rápidamente- Sakura, como este es tu primer sellado, anda con Konan para que te explique que debes hacer- ordenó.

_ ¡Hai!-dijo la pelirrosa obedientemente.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amiga, quien la recibió con una sonrisa amable.

_Sakura-chan, bien hecho. Hicieron un muy buen trabajo-felicitó Konan.

_Muchas gracias Konan-chan .

_De nada. Bien, ahora te explicaré el procedimiento del sellado-habló Konan seriamente.

Konan le explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber. Como Sakura, desde niña, tuvo un buen control de su chackra, no le costó nada entender el procedimiento.

_entendido- dijo Sakura al terminar de oír sus instrucciones.

_Perfecto- dijo Konan.

La peliazul hizo una pequeña seña al líder para indicarle que ya había terminado.

_Ya estamos listos, comencemos- ordenó el líder. El pelinaranja hizo una posición de manos y tocó el suelo luego de realizarla, inmediatamente apareció una estatua gigantesca. Consistía en una cabeza con nueve ojos y dos manos enormes.

Cada uno se puso en el dedo que le correspondía según su anillo y comenzaron el sellado.

Permanecieron todos en absoluto silencio, totalmente concentrados, por varias horas.

_ ¡ahh! ¡Ya estoy arto!- se quejó Hidan- ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Odio cuando nos toca sellar a estas feas bestias!

_Tsk, tienes muy poca paciencia- dijo Deidara- Recién llevamos cuatro horas, nos quedan como dos días- se burló de su compañero.

_ ¡Joder! Bueno, hablemos de alguna cosa para pasar el rato.-sugirió el peliblanco.

_ ¿Y de qué?- preguntó Sasori atento a la conversación de sus compañeros.

_Mmmm… les contare cosas de Jashin-sama- dijo Hidan muy emocionado.

_ Yo paso- dijo el rubio.

_si yo igual, prefiero quedarme así para siempre que escuchar hablar de ese calcetín-dijo Sasori.

_ ¡Jashin-sama no es un calcetín!-se quejó el peliblanco.

_Claro que no, pero suena como si fuera uno- argumentó el pelirrojo.

Sakura rió por lo bajo, esos akatsukis podían llegar a ser muy infantiles. Los demás, que habían escuchado su pequeña discusión, también rieron en tono bajo, pero burlándose de Hidan.

_No se rían… ¡Jashin-sama los castigara!-advirtió el peliblanco

_Ahora no podre dormir por las noches- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

_ ¡Ya!-los paró Itachi antes de que siguieran- Dejen de pelear por estupideces… Nos desconcentran a todos-dijo con fastidio.

_ ¡Cuidado! Si seguimos Itachi va a destruir nuestros clanes- se burló Hidan.

_ ¡Jajajajaja!- rieron Sakura, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi.

_Malditos… ya verán cuando terminemos- amenazó el Uchiha.

_Ya basta, cállense de una buena vez- regañó el líder- Concéntrense en el sellado.

Pasaron 1 día y medio sellando el bijuu, y ya faltaban unas cuantas horas para terminar.

Tobi comenzó a roncar, se había quedado dormido y ahora se iba de espaldas.

_ ¡Tobi! ¡Despierta!- lo llamó Deidara.

_ ¿eh?...aaa… ¿ya terminamos?- dijo Tobi reincorporándose.

_ ¡No! Y si sigues durmiendo nos demoraremos más.-regañó Kisame.

_ A ese tío le falta ser más profesional- dijo Hidan altaneramente.

_Tsk, habló el que tiene más experiencia- dijo sarcásticamente Sasori.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo- murmuró con fastidio Sakura al darse cuenta que volverían a pelear.

__inner: ¡Un punto para Pinocho! ¡Kyaa! me divierte oírlos pelear._

_ ¡Claro! Como soy inmortal tengo mucha experiencia- se alabó Hidan.

_ ¡Ja! Por favor… solo tienes 22 años y has muerto como mil veces- bufó Deidara fastidiado- si fueras tan profesional no sería necesario sentir tanto dolor.

_ ¡No me vengas con cosas! ¡Terrorista!- dijo burlándose el peliblanco.

_ ¡No es terrorismo, es arte!-se defendió el rubio.

_No-dijo Sasori- el arte es lo que dura para siempre.

_ ¡Eso jamás! ¡El arte es efímero!- dijo el artista defendiendo sus ideales.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?, eso ni en broma- dijo el marionetista.

_Cállense, Jashin-sama es mucho mejor que sus estúpidas marionetas y figuras de arcilla- siguió peleando el peliblanco.

_ ¡No nos vengas con tu calcetín!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los artistas.

_ ¡Ya es suficiente!-exclamó el líder totalmente fastidiado- ¡Ya hemos terminado, váyanse antes de que me hagan estallar la cabeza!

Dicho esto, todos se retiraron totalmente agotados y hambrientos, por lo que la mayoría fue al comedor a pasar el hambre. Sakura se sentó en el sillón de la sala, estaba sumamente cansada, tres días completos usando el chackra sin parar, era demasiado agotador.

_Estoy muy cansada…-se quejó la pelirrosa luego de un suspiro.

_Es normal, después de todo es tu primer sellado, no estás acostumbrada-dijo Deidara sentándose al lado de ella.

_ Si,… eso…debe ser-murmuró Sakura.

Sentía sus ojos sumamente pesados, ya no aguantaba más el sueño. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó profundamente dormida. Estaba algo incómoda en ese sillón, por lo que movió inconscientemente su cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro del chico a su lado. El rubio se sorprendió por la acción de Sakura, luego la vio dormida y comprendió, pero aún así trataría de despertarla.

_Saku… ¡oye!- decía el ojiceleste mientras se movía un poco para que ella lo sintiera. Aún así no hubo caso, la chica ni se inmutó. Si no la viera respirar, creería que estaba muerta, ya que no hizo caso a sus reclamos. Al final, se rindió, y la dejó permanecer así con él. Pero solo sería por esta vez.

Un pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y miró divertido la escena. Se sentó al lado de du compañero.

_Cuídala bien Deidara, puede verse fuerte pero es una chica después de todo- dijo Sasori.

_No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?- cuestionó el rubio confundido.

_No seas tonto, deberías saber a lo que me refiero…-habló el marionetista, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, luego lanzó un suspiro y continuo- Siempre que lidiabas con una chica, parecías totalmente frío e indiferente, actuando como si no te importasen esas cosas. Pero con Sakura eres diferente…

_Somos compañeros de equipo, tiene que haber más comunicación entre nosotros-se excusó el rubio.

_No me refiero a eso ¡tarado!-dijo el marionetista- A ella la miras con cierto brillo en los ojos…-habló mirando fijamente a su compañero, Deidara lo miró con total confusión y cierto temor- No me malentiendas, idiota- agregó Sasori captando el por qué de la mirada de su amigo- No me ando fijando en ti, si eso es lo que piensas. Pero es que esos cambios en ti se notan, porque tú no sueles ser así usualmente. Lo sé porque te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de tu actitud…

_Bien, ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?-preguntó Deidara un tanto incómodo con la conversación.

_Mi punto es… que esta chica te gusta…- dijo seriamente- No sé cuánto, pero te gusta.

El rubio se quedó sin habla, aquella "deducción" de su amigo lo había sorprendido. ¿Él? ¿Gustarle la chica de Konoha? Eso era muy raro, pero de cierta forma bastante lógico. Puede ser que tenga cierta atracción hacia ella, pero es que es una chica muy linda ¿no? De todos modos, no iba a asegurar nada. No podría decir que no pasaba nada, porque sí había un sentimiento de por medio, aunque él no sabía qué tan fuerte era.

_N-No… no estoy seguro-dijo casi en un susurro- Es algo confuso… puede que sí me sienta… atraído hacia ella- confesó con sinceridad. Inconscientemente giró su cabeza para ver a la pelirrosa que descansaba en su hombro. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo, parecía un ángel. Sonrió con ternura al verla.


	9. Espías

_Mi punto es… que esta chica te gusta…- dijo seriamente- No sé cuánto, pero te gusta.

El rubio se quedó sin habla, aquella "deducción" de su amigo lo había sorprendido. ¿Él? ¿Gustarle la chica de Konoha? Eso era muy raro, pero de cierta forma bastante lógico. Puede ser que tenga cierta atracción hacia ella, pero es que es una chica muy linda ¿no? De todos modos, no iba a asegurar nada. No podría decir que no pasaba nada, porque sí había un sentimiento de por medio, aunque él no sabía qué tan fuerte era.

_N-No… no estoy seguro-dijo casi en un susurro- Es algo confuso… puede que sí me sienta… atraído hacia ella- confesó con sinceridad. Inconscientemente giró su cabeza para ver a la pelirrosa que descansaba en su hombro. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo, parecía un ángel. Sonrió con ternura al verla.

_Entonces...- comenzó el pelirrojo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Deidara lo miró un poco confundido, luego lo pensó un rato. ¿Hacer algo? Bien, para comenzar, él no tenía idea si ella sentía algo por él, además, él también quería estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y, en el caso de que ella lo quisiese ¡Llevarían una horrenda vida! Es decir, él es un criminal rango S, y jamás podrá tener un hogar estable que no sea la guarida de Akatsuki. También, a ella la esperaban en Konoha con los brazos abiertos, ¡no podría ser tan egoísta como para hacerla abandonar su hogar!

Bueno, aquellos pensamientos se estaban tornando muy ridículos. No debería por qué pasarle por la mente un futuro con ella. No era lo correcto. Además ¿estaba pensando en no interferir entre la pelirrosa y Konoha? ¡Por Dios! Esa no era la manera de pensar de un frío Akatsuki, y él lo era. No entendía por qué su maestro apoyaba el hecho de que pudieran estar juntos, siendo que el mismo fue uno de los primeros integrantes de la organización, y fue voluntad propia la que lo trajo hasta allí, es decir, debería estar con las "reglas" de la organización. Aunque no estuviera escrito ni prohibido, un romance en Akatsuki sonaba totalmente inaceptable.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó sin tener idea.

_No lo sé…-dijo el pelirrojo pensativamente- supongo que conquistarla ¿no? Si te gusta… deberías hacerlo.

_ ¡Ja! Danna, no lo entiendo…-exclamó un poco confundido- ¿Por qué tú estás "De acuerdo" con esto? ¿Acaso no deberías prohibírmelo?

_Bien, puede que tengas razón…-dijo el marionetista tranquilamente- Pero… Ahora lo veo totalmente injusto ¿sabes?

_ ¿Qué…?

_Que no puedas relacionarte con alguien, por estar atado a esta organización-dijo frunciendo el ceño- Tú, que tienes la posibilidad de sentir, deberías aprovecharla y amar alguien…-dijo en un tono soñador- Conmigo ya da lo mismo… no puedo sentir, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Ya estoy harto de esta organización…

_ ¿E-Enserio?

_Sí, me harté de lo mismo… -dijo con un poco de enojo- Me gustaría poder volver a mi aldea natal, con la poca familia que tenía. Poder tener mis propios ideales por los cual luchar… y no hacerlo por las ambiciones de otro…

_Cielos, Danna…-murmuró Deidara- No imaginé que pensaras de ese modo. A mí me pasa igual. Pero como vez, ya no podemos hacer nada.

_Es verdad…-coincidió el pelirrojo- por eso mismo, aunque sea a espaldas del líder, deberías intentar algo con Sakura…

_Pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado…

_Pero... ¿No crees que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella?...

_Puede que tengas razón…

_Bien, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… recuerda que hoy tenemos el día libre - dijo Sasori parándose dispuesto a irse- nos vemos…suerte.- caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Por su lado el rubio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Sasori fueron muy sabias y de gran ayuda para él. Sin duda el marionetista era su mejor amigo, a pesar de sus diferencias.

Sintió cómo la pelirrosa se removía encima de él, al parecer ya estaba despertando. Desde hace rato que había sentido el dulce aroma a cerezos que tenía la pelirrosa, y por alguna razón no quería separarse de ella.

_ ¡Qué bien dormí!- exclamó después de un bostezo.

Se estiró un poco e inmediatamente sintió a alguien a su lado. Giró el rostro, y al hacerlo, se topó con su compañero. Lo miró sin entender, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ¡había dormido apoyada en él! Se sonrojó al máximo.

_E-E-Esto… y-yo, no quería… ¡P-Perdón!- exclamó sumamente nerviosa y apartándose de él- _¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!_

_Descuida…-la tranquilizó- Estuve bastante cómodo contigo de esa forma…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era posible. Trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

_ ¿T-Tienes hambre?- preguntó ella levantándose.

_ Sí y mucha.

_Vamos, ¡yo prepararé algo de comer!- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la cocina.

_E-Está bien…

La pelirrosa se apresuró en cocinar. Le dio la espalda a Deidara para ponerse a hacer la comida. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, podía sentir la penetrante mirada del chico clavada en ella. Al cabo de un rato, al fin, terminó de preparar la comida. No era una maestra en la cocina, pero las cosas que preparaba le quedaban deliciosas. Esta vez preparó Bakudan. Tomó dos platos, y en ellos sirvió la comida.

_ Bien, aquí tienes tu comida…-dijo ella con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el rubio y dejó los platos.

_H-Hiciste Bakudan…-murmuró tratando de ocultar su emoción.

_S-Sí… ¿No te gusta?- preguntó un poco triste.

_No, no es eso- la calmó- Es mi comida favorita- le sonrió.

_ ¿Enserio?-preguntó sorprendida- ¡Pues qué bien! Porque es uno de los platillos que mejor sé preparar.

_Genial- sacó unos palillos y los separó dispuesto a comer- Se ve delicioso…

Sakura miró cómo el rubio se llevaba un poco de la comida a la boca y luego sonreía. Aquello le causó ternura, parecía un niño pequeño. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Él le hacía sentir tantas cosas, se parecían a las que sentía con Sasuke, pero eran un poco diferentes ahora.

Pensar en eso la asustaba un poco, no quería, no, no podía, enamorarse del rubio. Pero no podía controlar su corazón ¡Cómo odiaba eso! Siempre sus sentimientos le hacían esas malas jugadas, y no podía evitarlo… ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba del equivocado? La última vez que se enamoró, su corazón terminó roto, y no quería volver a sentir esa horrible sensación. Pero, por alguna razón, algo le decía que todo sería diferente.

Bueno, todo aquello se resumía en una cosa… a ella le gustaba el rubio…

_ ¡Está muy rico!- exclamó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos

_ ¡Me alegra que te guste!-exclamó con una dulce sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo. Sakura había dejado de lado esos pensamientos, y recordó un sueño que había tenido anteriormente. Lo había soñado mientras dormía en la sala junto con…Deidara. Durante el sellado, había visto a los akatsukis hacer tantas payasadas, estupideces que jamás hubiera visto venir de ellos. Por esa razón, en sus sueños, no pudo evitar imaginarse qué hacían ellos mientras no estuvieran en misión. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saberlo, y hoy, que era el día libre para todos ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

_Oye…-llamó la pelirrosa.

_ ¿Mm?-preguntó dejando de comer.

_Bueno…-dudó un poco- ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes en su tiempo libre?- preguntó yendo al grano.

_ ¿Eh?- dijo sin entender muy bien el por qué preguntó aquello.

_Es que me llegó esa duda…-comenzó a explicar- Cuando los oí molestarse entre sí, me sorprendió un poco…

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque, para mí, ustedes siempre me parecieron unos tipos fríos y poderosos. Pero ahora, me parecen muy divertidos…

_Entonces… tu quieres saber qué es lo que hacemos fuera de misión, porque crees que sería divertido verlo…-afirmó el rubio.

_Exacto- asintió con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del chico.

_Mmm… ¿quieres que vayamos a espiarlos para saber qué es lo que hacen?-dijo el rubio de una manera muy divertida.

_Me parece una estupenda idea…-sonrió con complicidad.

No se dijo más, los dos se levantaron y fueron directamente a la habitación más cercana al comedor. La habitación de Sasori.

Abrieron un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza y ver. Lo que miraron los aterrorizó. Allí estaba Sasori, con un cadáver en una mesa de su habitación. Él estaba sacándole los órganos, seguramente para luego convertirlo en marioneta.

__Dios, ese en definitiva no es el mismo tipo que me dio consejos hace un rato…-_pensó el rubio.

Ambos estaban en shock, es que no era muy linda esa escena. Decidieron cerrar la puerta, y luego apoyaron sus espaldas en la pared que estaba en frente de esta. Suspiraron audiblemente, eso había sido como una película de terror.

_D-De acuerdo… eso me perturbara de por vida…-habló luego de unos segundos la pelirrosa.

_Sabía que el maestro Sasori hacía esas cosas- comenzó el rubio- Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que era algo tan… asqueroso.

_M-Mejor salgamos de aquí y olvidamos que esto pasó-dijo la pelirrosa un minuto después.

_Estoy de acuerdo- concordó él.

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de allí.

El siguiente en espiar fue Tobi, abrieron un poco la puerta de su pieza y lo vieron bailando como lunático.

_ ¡SI! ¡Tobi es muy bueno en esto! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-dijo el enmascarado.

Inmediatamente Deidara cerró la puerta con un tic en el ojo.

_Hmp... Eso a mí me perturba más que lo de Sasori...- dijo el rubio.

Él le indicó a la pelirrosa que siguieran. Entonces fueron a la habitación de Itachi. Abrieron un poco la puerta y miraron. El pelinegro estaba amarrándose su cabello en una coleta.

_Hasta para eso es serio.-susurró Sakura.

_he he,,,- rió el rubio en tono bajo.

Itachi, que no tiene ni un solo pelo de tonto, logró percibir a los chicos.

_ ¿¡Qué mierda creen que hacen espiándome!- gritó dándose vuelta para encararlos.

_ ¡Oh, no! ¡Se dio cuenta!- se alarmó el rubio- ¡Corre!

Deidara y Sakura salieron corriendo a todo lo que podían, por supuesto que Itachi no se quedó atrás y los persiguió rápidamente.

_ ¡Malditos! ¡Los are caer en un genjutsu del que no saldrán nunca!- amenazó el pelinegro mientras seguía corriendo tras ellos.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡Veremos cuervos de por vida! ¡Mejor corre!- gritó la pelirosa.

El rubio, para que pudieran ir mucho más rápido, la tomó del brazo y corrió con ella a toda velocidad.

En toda la guarida se sintieron los gritos de amenazas de Itachi, y cuando pasaron cerca de la habitación de Kakuzu, este salió a mirar que pasaba.

_ ¡Córrete Kakuzu!-exclamó Deidara pasando por el lado de él.

_ ¿¡Pero qué mierda pasa Deida…!- no alcanzó a terminar ya que algo, o más bien alguien, lo empujó hasta el suelo y cayó con él- ¡Diablos, Itachi! ¡Ten más cuidado!- se quejó.

_ ¡Maldición!- masculló Itachi- ¡Esos dos me las pagaran!

_ ¡Solo sal de una vez de encima mío!

Mientras, Deidara y Sakura aprovecharon para escapar de Itachi.

_ ¡Pero qué suerte tenemos!- exclamó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa divertida.

_De vez en cuando Kakuzu puede ser muy útil- concordó con la chica.

A pesar de que Itachi los había descubierto, siguieron con su juego de espionaje. Se fueron directamente a la habitación de Zetsu, que estaba cercana a su ubicación. El peliverde se hallaba sentado en un sillón de su cuarto.

_Te dije que no te comieras esa parte del cadáver- habló la parte negra- ahora tenemos dolor de estómago por tu culpa.

_No fue mi culpa, fue la tuya por haberte comido esa mano con uñas y todo- se defendió la parte blanca.

_Quizás… pero estaban deliciosas- luego rió maliciosamente, las dos partes de Zetsu rieron.

_Qué raro…- murmuró la pelirrosa mientras salían de allí para adentrarse nuevamente en los oscuros pasillos.

_Si, Zetsu suele comer personas…-habló el rubio tranquilamente.

_ Eso también es raro, pero me refería a que sus dos personalidades pelearan entre ellas.

_ ¡Bah! Ya te acostumbrarás…-exclamó mientras sonreía.- Mira- le señaló una puerta- Esa es la habitación de Hidan, vamos a ver qué hace.

La pelirrosa asintió. Y espiaron a Hidan del mismo modo en el que lo hicieron con los demás. El peliblanco estaba tirado en el suelo con un palo incrustado en el abdomen, había mucha sangre alrededor, él estaba rezando.

_ ¿Que acaso no se aburre? – susurró Sakura.

_Al parecer no…

_ ¡Oh! ¡Jashin-sama! ¡Ayúdame a soportar al idiota de Kakuzu! Y si puedes quítale su mierda de dinero- escucharon exclamar a Hidan.

_ Creo que tiene problemas con Kakuzu… mejor vámonos- dijo el rubio.

_Si, buena idea.

Su próxima víctima, fue Kisame. El peliazul se encontraba alimentando a unos peces que tenía en un acuario.

_Eso… coman hermosos, coman…-dijo mirando atentamente a los peces.

Y, sin esperárselo, Kisame metió la cabeza en el acuario y se comió a los peces que había alimentado.

_Qué asco- susurró el artista.

Sakura rió por lo bajo, no se había imaginado que Kisame haría eso y aquello le causó gracia.

_Ven, vamos donde Pain-le llamó Deidara- Saltémonos a Konan y a Kakuzu…

_Está bien.

Fueron hasta la sala de Pain. No se había dado cuenta que el líder se encontraba atrás de ellos.

_ ¿Qué creen que van a hacer?- dijo el líder.

_ ¿Qué no es obvio?, vamos a espiar al líder…-dijo Deidara, y luego se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.- P-Pain-sama…

Los dos voltearon a ver a Pain con cara de temor.

_ ¿Por qué están haciendo estas niñerías?- dijo con fastidio el líder- aahh… no me dejan otra opción… tendré que castigarlos.


	10. El castigo y los jueguitos

Deidara y Sakura entraron la oficina del líder, Pain estaba de espaldas mirando hacia su ventana.

_Que mal Deidara.- dijo el líder sin voltearse.- nunca me imagine que hicieras una idiotez como esta, siempre fuiste el más tranquilo después de Itachi. Creo que estar con Sakura te alborota.

Deidara, avergonzado, bajo la cabeza. Sakura pudo notar como la piel de su compañero cambiaba a un color rojizo. Entonces la pelirrosa se sintió culpable, estaban retando a su compañero por una travesura de la que ella era responsable.

_Bueno, como no entraron a ninguna otra habitación, además de la mía. El castigo no será tan grave- declaró el líder.

Los dos se miraron aliviados, al parecer Pain no sabía que habían espiado a los demás miembros de la organización. Pero el alivio no les duro demasiado. Ya que en ese preciso instante un enloquecido y muy enojado Itachi, entro bruscamente en la habitación.

_ ¡Así que ustedes dos estaban aquí!- gritó enfurecido el Uchiha, para luego dirigirse al líder.- ¡este par de idiotas causaron un gran alboroto, espiaron desde las puertas de las piezas y veían todo lo que hacíamos!

Todos en la habitación se quedaron impresionados, jamás habían visto un Itachi tan alborotado, siempre lo habían visto como una persona totalmente seria e inexpresiva. Después de decir todo aquello, el Uchiha tomo aire y trato de mantener su cordura.

_Con su permiso me retiro.- dijo el chico de pelo azabache ya calmado mientras abría la puerta y salía de la sala.

_Así que no fui el único a quien espiaron ¿eh?- dijo Pain con un tono muy serio- Como la travesura fue mayor, voy a tener que aplicarles un castigo más severo, y aislarlos del resto de los miembros de la organización.

Enseguida Deidara miró a Pain afligido. La pelirrosa lo miró intrigada ¿tan grave sería?

_N-No m-me diga… que parte del castigo será... -tartamudeo el rubio.

_Si, es justo lo que piensas.- aseguró el líder.

Sakura quiso preguntar a qué se referían, pero no le dieron oportunidad.

_ahora vayan a traer sus cosas…-ordenó Pain- Los espero aquí para conducirlos a su habitación temporal…

_ ¡Hai!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La pelirrosa se puso algo nerviosa, ¿en verdad sería tan terrible? Está bien, esa era una pregunta totalmente idiota. Estando en una organización criminal ¿esperaba que el castigo no fuera tan malo? Para salirse de dudas, se animó a preguntarle al rubio de una vez por todas.

_Oye…-lo llamó suavemente- ¿Cuál… cuál será el castigo que nos va a tocar?

El rubio la miró algo afligido.

_Resulta que… el líder nos hará quedarnos en una habitación aislada del resto…-dijo mirándola- No tendremos misiones por un buen tiempo.

_ ¿Eso es todo?-preguntó sorprendida- ¿Y cuanto tiempo será?

_Ja, no creas que es todo. En el tiempo que dure el castigo tendremos que limpiar las habitaciones de los demás…-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- En cuanto a lo que dure… eso dependerá de Pain-sama…

_ Pss… no es tan terrible…-dijo ella con una sonrisa de alivio.

Aunque al principio ella no comprendió el por qué era tan grave ese asunto para el rubio, después de pensarlo muy bien. Para un ninja muy poderoso, que vive de las misiones y riesgos diariamente, podría ser totalmente terrible hacer las tareas del hogar, sobre todo si es un hombre. Un castigo muy bien pensado para esa organización.

_ Eso lo dices porque no has visto el baño de Zetsu…-dijo él con cara de espanto- si pones mucha atención, podrás escuchar las voces de su almuerzo.

_ Bueno, si ese es el problema- dijo ella pensativamente- ¿Qué tal si yo limpió la habitación de Zetsu y tú a cambio te encargas de mi habitación?

_Mmm… querrás decir NUESTRA habitación.- dijo comenzando a sonreír- Tendremos que compartirla… quizás, eso sea lo único bueno del castigo- luego se echó a reír.

Puede que lo haya hecho ver como una broma, pero en realidad, sería una buena idea estar a solas con la pelirrosa. Porque así podría intentar conquistarla ¿no?

_ ¡No seas tonto!- dijo mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

_Tranquila solo era una broma…-dijo de manera divertida- o… quizás no lo fue…-cambió su semblante y la miró de reojo.

Ella se quedó quieta en su lugar ¿había oído bien? No, esta debería ser una broma más de él. Pensar en eso la decepcionó de cierta forma, ni ella lo entendía muy bien.

_ ¿Qué?-preguntó el chico al ver que se quedaba sin hacer nada- ¿no me crees?

Él sonrió de medio lado al no escuchar respuesta de parte de la chica. Entonces volteó hacia ella y la acorraló en la pared cercana. Se acercó peligrosamente a la ojijade, quería ver cómo reaccionaba. Por su lado, ella no sabía qué hacer, además de sonrojarse al máximo.

El chico sonrió satisfecho, luego se separó bruscamente.

_Bien, yo iré por mis cosas…-dijo con normalidad.

La chica dio un suspiro. No estaba acostumbrada a… esos acercamientos. La verdad es que no había estado nunca tan cerca de un chico, porque, puede que haya estado muy enamorada de Sasuke, pero todos sabemos que eso no llegó a nada.

Supuso, que en situaciones así, debería enojarse con él, pero aquello no le disgustó para nada. Cuando él estuvo a esa corta distancia. Ella sintió que algo se removía con fuerza en su interior, pero no en el mal sentido, si no que una sensación cálida la invadió para entonces.

Se reincorporó nuevamente, no le servía de nada dar más vueltas al asunto, además de que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Se dirigió a su habitación y allí arregló todo lo necesario.

Aun que sabía que debía apresurarse, y no hacer esperar al líder, ordenó todo lo más lento que pudo. Le ponía nerviosa volver a verlo, pero era inevitable.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, caminó hacia la oficina del líder, con el bolso con sus pertenencias en la mano. Cuando llegó, ingresó inmediatamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Adentro los akatsukis la esperaban desde hace un buen rato. A pesar de eso, Pain no dijo nada, ya estaba arto de la situación y quería terminarla cuanto antes.

_Bien, ahora que ambos están aquí… síganme.- dijo seriamente.

Los guió por los lugares más remotos de la guarida

Los dos entraron en la habitación y acomodaron sus cosas. En esa sala había dos camas, una cocina, un refrigerador, una mesa con dos sillas y una puerta que llevaba al baño, todo en una sola habitación.

Al verse en esa situación, vivir en esas condiciones, la pelirrosa sintió algo de culpa. Su subconsciente le repetía que ella había ocasionado aquello.

_Pronto les avisaré qué es lo que harán- dijo el líder seriamente- por ahora arreglen sus cosas-se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo.

No dijeron nada. El rubio se aproximó a una de las camas y dejó sus cosas encima.

_Oye…-lo llamó la chica mientras posaba una de sus pequeñas manos en su hombro. Él volteó hacia ella- L-Lo siento…

_ ¿Mm? ¿Por qué lo sientes?-preguntó confundido.

_Porque…-murmuró cabizbaja- Es mi culpa de que estemos aquí…

_Hmp…-se aproximó lentamente hacia ella- ¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije en el pasillo?

Cada vez que se acercaba más Sakura se ponía más nerviosa.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ ¿No te acuerdas?-murmuró con una sonrisa- Pues… te dije que no me molestaba en nada…-apoyó su antebrazo en la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Se aproximó al oído de ella-…estar aquí contigo…

Se sonrojo de sobremanera. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro. Miró sus labios, tan solo unos pocos milímetros los separaban, sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo, de sentir esos cálidos labios. Y, por si fuera poco, podía sentir ese aroma tan varonil proveniente del rubio, la embriagaba por completo.

Él fue bajando su rostro hasta el cuello de la pelirrosa, la chica olía tan dulce, olía a ¿cerezas? Si, dulce y jugosas cerezas.

_ ¿Qué harás para recompensarme por meternos en este lío?-dijo con voz ronca.

_ ¿Q-Qué haré…?-estaba algo atontada al sentir la nariz del rubio en su cuello.

_Mmm…-ronroneó mientras sonreía. Aquello estaba siendo muy divertido- Ya se me ocurre que puedes hacer.

Ante eso, a Sakura, se le vinieron un montón de pensamientos muy poco comunes en ella. ¿Qué le haría hacer? Esa idea comenzaba a excitarle de sobre manera.

_Quiero que…-murmuró suavemente el chico en su oído- Me prepares… ¡Un rico Bakudan! , cuando yo quiera ¿eh? –se separó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La cara de desilusión de la chica hacía que su ego aumentase.

_ ¿Qué…?-dijo totalmente confundida, ¿qué había pasado hace unos segundos?

_Eso, me prepararás Bakudan cuando te lo pida-sentenció el rubio- o es que… ¿Acaso querías algo más?

_N-No… C-Con eso está muy bien-dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

_Hmp, como quieras…

El rubio se aproximó a su cama y se tumbó de una encima de ella. Estaba cansadísimo, después del sellado no había dormido ni un jodido segundo.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?- cuestionó ella, tratando de sacar de su cabeza lo que pasó.

_Dormir… -dijo como si nada- El líder nos avisará cuando vayamos a hacer algo, y hasta entonces, no hay nada que hacer…

_Mm… tienes razón- concordó la pelirrosa- Creo que yo también descansaré un rato.

Se acercó hacia la cama que quedaba para ella, dejó sus cosas a un lado y se sentó. En cuanto lo hizo, las patas del mueble se rompieron, en seguida salieron un montón de termitas de ellas.

_ ¡Ahh!-gritó ella.

El rubio, luego de la impresión, cayó de su cama, pero se reincorporó rápidamente.

_ ¿¡Qué sucede!- preguntó mientras corría hacia ella.

_ ¡M-Mi cama está llena de bichos!-exclamó mientras señalaba el mueble- Mierda… ¿Dónde dormiré ahora?-bufó lo último.

_Pss… bien, no hay otra opción-dijo dando un suspiro- tú duerme en mi cama…-le sonrió.

_P-Pero ¿Dónde dormirás tú?-dudó.

_En el suelo-dijo sin darle importancia- puede ser muy cómodo…-volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa de medio lado- A menos, claro, que quieras que duerma contigo…

_ ¡Deidara!-exclamó roja como un tomate.

Él soltó una carcajada.

_ Tranquila, era un chiste- sacó los cobertores, que habían sobre la cama destrozada, y los acomodó en el suelo para poder acostarse ahí- Que duermas bien, Sakura…

_T-Tú también…-susurró ella mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Sakura no podía dormir tranquila. Se sentía culpable al pensar de que él dormía en el frío suelo y ella en la cómoda cama. Tuvo una pequeña idea, pero dudó en llevarla a cabo.

_ _¿Qué más da? Después de todo lo que ha pasado…-_pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama- Hey… Deidara-le llamó suavemente.

_ ¿Mmm?...- murmuró el adormilado.

_T-Tengo miedo- mintió ella- ¿Podrías… podrías d-dormir conmigo?

_ ¿Eh? ¿Es enserio?-no se movió de su lugar- ¡Bah! Seguro está hablando dormida…

_ ¡Por supuesto que no hablo dormida!- dijo subiendo un poco más el tono de voz. Esa incomoda charla se estaba alargando más de lo que quería.

El rubio levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

_ ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-preguntó sumamente extrañado.

_S-Si… por favor-dijo ocultándose cada vez más entre las sábanas.

Deidara se levantó de su "cama" improvisada. Levantó los cobertores de la cama de Sakura y se acostó con ella, ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. Con sus brazos la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

Sintió como un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era una sensación tan cálida… Sentía un millón de mariposas revolotear. Sin esperar un segundo más, lo abrazó también apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Con aquella tranquilidad, ambos, se quedaron dormidos.

Aquella noche durmió tan bien, tanto que maldecía internamente que el sol saliera por las mañanas, obligándola a levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día. No, ella quería quedarse así para siempre, pero aun así- inconscientemente- abrió los ojos, como cualquiera lo hace luego de dormir.

_Hmp… al fin despertaste-habló una voz varonil cerca suyo, muy cerca- Que mal, estaba bastante cómodo así…

Se confundió, ¿Por qué él decía eso? Entonces lo comprendió, había dormido con su mejilla apoyada en su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente. Ahora recordaba, le había pedido que durmiera junto a ella, ¿sería ese el motivo por el cual durmió tan bien? Inmediatamente se arrodilló en la cama, separándose de él.

_L-Lo siento- dijo la pelirrosa avergonzada.

_No te aflijas….-el rubio se acercó a su oído- Además… dormí muy bien contigo…-le susurró.

Agradeció estar arrodillada en la cama, ya que con el escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza le hubiera sido imposible mantenerse de pie. Dios, él sí que sabía ponerla nerviosa.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de ignorar lo que le dijo recién, no quería que él supiera lo que provocaba en ella. Se aproximó hacia la puerta que daba al baño y tomo el pomo, luego se giró hacia él.

_Tomaré un baño…-le informó con una sonrisa- Luego veré lo que haremos para el desayuno.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

_ ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?-preguntó sin vergüenza alguna.

_ ¡Idiota!-exclamó ella procesando lo que dijo. Si ya estaba nerviosa, eso no ayudo mucho.

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada mientras ella se metía rápidamente al baño muerta de vergüenza. Cómo le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, le divertía muchísimo.

Sakura, luego de cerrar la puerta con pestillo-ya que no quería inconvenientes-, se quitó su ropa y se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente sobre su piel la ayudaban a relajarse y despejar su mente.

_Inner: ¡Shannaro! ¡Qué bien se sintió dormir con ese chico anoche! ¡Ahora me imagino cómo sería sin ropa!_

¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Desde cuando tenía pensamientos tan pervertidos? ¿Y por qué con él? No entendía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba, esto ya iba más allá de una simple relación entre compañeros de equipo. Cada vez que él se le acercaba se ponía totalmente nerviosa, esa no era una reacción propia de ella. Desde que Tsunade la entrenó se consideraba una chica fuerte y ruda, sobre todo con los hombres -un ejemplo: Naruto-, pero él con pronunciar cualquier frase la desarmaba completamente.

Bien, ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello. Ya estaba demorando demasiado en la ducha.

Salió del baño ya lista. Y se sorprendió al ver que el chico la esperaba sentado en la pequeña mesa con el desayuno ya servido.

_ ¿Y todo esto?- preguntó sonriente mientras se sentaba en la otra silla que había.

_El desayuno-dijo lo obvio- ¿Creías que no sabía cocinar?-sonrió de medio lado.

_Nunca me lo imaginaría de un Akatsuki… creí que eran inútiles para estas cosas-bromeó la chica.

_Hmp-se limitó a responder. Tomó los cubiertos- Comencemos a comer antes que se enfríe.

_Bien, veamos cómo te quedo…

_Hmp… después no te sorprendas.

Tomó también los cubiertos se llevó a la boca un poco de lo que él había preparado.

_Umm…-murmuró ella- Está muy rico. Quién lo diría, cocinas bastante bien.

_ A veces me menos precias demasiado…hmp-dijo el rubio en tono divertido.

_Perdón, perdón-se rió-No te menos precio, al menos yo y Tobi te apreciamos mucho…

_Prefiero que Tobi me odie-dijo con fastidio de solo recordar al molestoso de su compañero- Aunque tú puedes apreciarme todo lo que quieras.

La pelirrosa rió por el comentario del rubio.

_ ¡Por favor!-dijo aún riendo- Admite que Tobi te divierte aunque sea un poquito.

_No, él me molesta y me cae mal…

_ ¡Vamos, admítelo!-insistió ella- A pesar de tu carita seria, debes admitir que te causan gracia algunas cosas que hace.

El rubio suspiró.

_Si, está bien, lo admito-se rindió- Puede que Tobi sea un poco simpático, pero muy poco-recalcó lo último- No le vayas a decir esto ¿eh?

_Y…-dijo ella jugando con su comida- ¿Qué pasa si… le digo?-amenazó.

_Me veré en la obligación de castigarte-sentenció mirándola intensamente.

_ ¿Así?-dijo ella divertida mientras se paraba- ¡Tobi!-fingió llamar al susodicho- ¡Tobi, adivina lo que dijo tu sempai!

_No te atreverías…-la desafió de manera divertida. Se puso de pie al igual que ella.

_ ¿A, no?-rió por lo bajo- Pues obsérvame. ¡TOBI!

El rubio comenzó a perseguir a Sakura por la habitación, y ella –entre risas- le tiraba cojines para tratar de detenerlo, pero él los esquivaba con facilidad, algo propio de un buen ninja.

_ ¡Vaya, vaya! Con si sabes Taijutsu- exclamó ella.

_ Pero claro que sí…- dijo él- ¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo soy un ninja.

_ Sí, pero como tus ataques son de largo alcance creí que tu Taijutsu daba asco-se burló, luego estalló a carcajadas.

_ ¿Así? ¿Crees que mi taijutsu es un asco?-pregunto él desafiantemente.

Con la pura intención de provocarlo aún más, asintió con la cabeza y siguió riendo.

_ Hmp… Bien, entonces ven y comprueba tú misma qué tan bueno soy…-dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

La pelirrosa no lo dudó, se acercó a él y comenzaron a "pelear" juguetonamente. Bueno, más bien era ella la que lanzaba golpes y el los esquivaba con suma facilidad. Cuando él vio la oportunidad de atraparla, se lanzó hacia ella, ambos cayeron a la cama que no estaba dañada, quedando él encima de ella.

_Te tengo- murmuró con una sonrisa de medio lado, se aproximo al rostro de la chica.

Sakura lo miraba divertida, pero poco tardo en darse cuenta de su situación. Intentó zafarse, pero él no la dejo.

_ ¡Eh! No te dejaré ir-rió por el nerviosismo de ella- Ahora, ¿qué decías de mi taijutsu?

_Que… es un asco -volvió a provocar.

¡Rayos! Las palabras salían solas de su boca, la verdad es que no quería empeorar lo que pasaba, pero una parte de ella –que era la mayoría- quería seguir jugando de esa forma con él.

Al ver que ella seguía insistiendo en provocarlo, soltó una pequeña risita.

_Hmp… Veo que quieres que te castigue, pequeña.

Ya estaba, todo su nerviosismo desapareció, ahora la invadían unas terribles ganas de besar aquellos labios que estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Además, lo que le decía el rubio no hacía más que provocar que su imaginación volara ante todo lo que él podría hacerle para castigarla, no eran pensamientos muy inocentes.

_Quiero ver que lo hagas…-lo desafió la ojijade.

_Hmp, después no vayas a arrepentirte, pequeña…


End file.
